Always Be My Baby
by Park Min Gi
Summary: Semua orang dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal, siapa saja mereka?/Still HaeHyuk/GS/Bad Summary/Warning inside/NC!/Read and review please but if You Dont like, Dont read/bow
1. Chapter 1

**ALWAYS BE MY BABY**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk** (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, NC gak HOT! Adult Content, Out Of Character, Mess plot, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre**: Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary**: Lee Eunhyuk adalah seorang pianis di sebuah bar, hubungannya dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Lee Donghae bisa di katakan hubungan terlarang, namun jika dilihat dari apa yang terjadi apakah hubungan tersebut masih bisa di sebut hubungan terlarang?

Note:

"..." Talk

'...' Think

_Italic =_ Flash back

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Night**

Seorang _namja _tampan nampak berdiri di depan sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih, _namja_ itu menunjukan senyum kekanakannya saat melihat sebuah figura yang menampilkan fotonya dengan _yeoja _yang sangat ia cintai, seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang memiliki sebuah _gummy smile _yang menawan.

Lee Donghae -begitulah ke dua orang tuanya menamainya- seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, umurnya masih 24 tahun, tapi cobaan hidupnya sudah melampaui usia 30-an, Donghae mengambil figura yang berada di atas piano itu dengan tangan kirinya, senyum yang tadinya mengembang di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi muram saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

* * *

_Suasana remang nampak menghiasi salah satu ruangan apartemen, lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar milik seorang yeoja cantik bernama Lee Eunhyuk.__ Dalam ruangan itu, Eunhyuk nampak pasrah berada di atas ranjang, bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya ditindih oleh sosok namja tampan berbadan kekar, namja itu nampak menumpukan ke dua tangannya di sebelah kepala Eunhyuk supaya badannya tidak seluruhnya menindih tubuh Eunhyuk, leher dan dadanya juga penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan, tubuh dan wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keringat, panggul namja yang berada di bawah selimut hangat itu pun terlihat memompa sesuatu di antara kaki Eunhyuk yang terbuka lebar di dalam sana._

_"Hae ah! Eungh! Aku ahh sudah emmh! Tidak ahh kuat ahh." Ucap Eunhyuk susah payah, badannya terasa lelah dan kelu saat ini, wajahnya pun memerah sempurna biarpun disaat yang sama ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun._

_"Tahan Emhh sebentar hemh lagi uhh ne!" Jawab Donghae singkat sambil mempercepat gerak panggulnya, sesekali ia tautkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang dirasakan Eunhyuk akibat pertama kali melakukan hubungan yang umumnya hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri itu._

_Eumhh! Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan di sela ciumannya, tangannya terlihat di gerakan oleh Donghae supaya melingkar pada leher Donghae._

_Eungh! Erang Donghae saat merasakan bibir bawahnya di gigit oleh Eunhyuk sebagai pelampiasan rasa __sakit Eunhyuk__. Donghae pun semakin mempercepat tempo pompaannya, bibirnya ia lepaskan dari bibir Eunhyuk dan berganti menghisap leher Eunhyuk__ supaya ia tidak menggigit bibir Eunhyuk saat orgasme nanti__, ia hisap leher itu dengan kuatnya saat merasa puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya._

_"Haeeee." Eunhyuk pun meneriakan nama Donghae dengan suara lemah sambil meremas surai reddish black Donghae saat merasakan puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya._

_Donghae semakin mempercepat pompaanya dan semakin kuat menghisap leher Eunhyuk._

_"Haeee!"_

_"Hyukkie!" __Donghae mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk._  


_Heeemmh! Desah keduanya saat mereka orgasme._

_Haah haah haah, nafas keduanya pun saling memburu, berebut oksigen yang kini terasa langka bagi mereka._

_Donghae menatap lekat mata Eunhyuk yang kini mulai redup karena kelelahan, "Saranghaeyo." Donghae pun mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk._

_"Nado saranghaeyo." Jawab Eunhyuk setelah Donghae melepaskan bibirnya._

_Donghae tersenyum manis kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah dia tidak akan bisa memeluk Eunhyuk hari esok._

_Eunhyuk terkikik geli dengan tingkah Donghae, "Kau sebenarnya kenapa Hae ah? Tingkahmu aneh hari ini." Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menaikan selimut yang berada di pinggang mereka._

_"Jagiya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membenciku dan tetap bersamaku ne!" Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan Donghae, namun ia segera mengangguk pada Donghae. "Aku akan menikah minggu depan dengan yeoja pilihan eomma ku."_

_DEG! Mata Eunhyuk membulat, ia kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Donghae, "MWO!" Jeritan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya keluar. "Kau brengsek Hae!" Umpat Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menjauhka__n__ diri dari Donghae._

_"Aku tau Hyukkie, tapi ini bukan mau ku, aku tidak menginginkan yeoja itu, aku hanya menginginkanmu." Elak Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk__ menahan Eunhyuk supaya tidak menjauhinya__._

_"Lepaskan aku brengsek." Eunhyuk pun terus meronta dalam pelukan Donghae sambil memukuli dada bidang Donghae._

_"Tidak akan Hyukkie, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Donghae benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan Eunhyuk, dekapannya terlihat semakin erat pada Eunhyuk.  
_

_Eunhyuk pasrah saat usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, air mata pun mulai turun dari mata coklatnya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Hae? Kenapa kau meminta tubuh dan hatiku? Sedangkan kau akan menikah dengan yeoja lain." Isakan tangis Eunhyuk__ pun__ mulai terdengar._

_Hati Donghae merasa perih mendengar tangisan Eunhyuk, ia sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan ini pada Eunhyuk, namun ia tau jika ia memberitahukan__ rencana__ pernikahannya pada Eunhyuk tanpa berbuat 'itu' terlebih dahulu, Eunhyuk pasti akan meninggalkannya, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. "Sampai kapanpun tubuh dan hatiku akan menjadi milikmu, biarpun statusku sudah menjadi suami orang lain." Donghae mengusap air mata Eunhyuk dengan lembut kemudian mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama sekali._

_"Kau kejam Hae!"_

_"Aku tau Hyukkie! Mianhaeyo__, jongmal mianhaeyo__!" Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk tidak membalas pelukan Donghae, air mata masih setia menuruni pipinya._

* * *

Donghae tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera meletakan figura itu di tempatnya, "_Mianhaeyo_ Hyukkie! _Nan neomu saranghae_!" ucap Donghae sambil menatap sendu foto itu.

CKLEK! Mendengar suara pintu terbuka Donghae pun segera berlari menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya, segera bersila dan memasang wajah seseram mungkin.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya _yeoja_ bersurai _reddish brown_ yang baru saja memasuki apartemen itu pada Donghae, nada bicaranya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan, _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Lee Eunhyuk itu pun tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Donghae, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu Eunhyuk segera berjalan mendekati Donghae.

Donghae memalingkan mukanya acuh seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau makan sayuran saat Eunhyuk duduk disampingnya, membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihat hal itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_ Hae ah! Tadi Sungmin memintaku memainkan sebuah lagu lagi jadi aku terlambat pulang." Donghae masih nampak acuh dan tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk. "Hae ah!"

Mendengar rajukan Eunhyuk yang lebih menyerupai sebuah desahan, Donghae segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok manis yang kini tengah melempar sebuah _gummy smile _manis ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau selalu bisa menggodaku Hyukkie?" Ucap Dongnae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk hendak mencium bibir _kissable_ Eunhyuk, namun belum sempat bibir tipisnya mendarat pada bibir _kissable_ itu, Eunhyuk segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae, sehingga bibir Donghae hanya mampu menyentuh pipi mulus Eunhyuk. "Sudah terlambat pulang, masih berani menghindar?"

"Itu salahmu Hae, kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu." Elak Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, kini mukanya lah yang dibuat semarah mungkin.

Sudut bibir Donghae akhirnya terangkat dan menampilkan senyuman polos kekanakan yang mempesona saat melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, "_Mianhae jagiya_!" Ucap Donghae tulus sambil menarik dagu Eunhyuk dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk namun lagi-lagi bibir Donghae tidak mampu menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk kembali memalingkan mukanya dari Donghae. Haah Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia tau Eunhyuk saat ini tengah marah padanya, ia sendiri meresa kesal namun ia mencoba meredam amarahnya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Ya Hyukkie! Jangan meminum itu! Itu kan punyaku!" Ucap Donghae setengah berteriak saat Eunhyuk mengangkat sebuah gelas berisikan susu _strawberry _yang tadi ia buat sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Permintaan maafmu aku terima tuan Lee jika kau memberikan ini padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya ia meminum susu itu, Eunhyuk sangat mengerti jika Donghae akan marah jika ia melakukan hal ini, dan memang itu lah tujuan Eunhyuk, ia pun tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin kesal padanya karena meminum susu kesukannya. Eunhyuk terus meminum susu itu sampai akhirnya ia mempunyai ide cemerlang untuk membuat Donghae merubah ekspresinya.

Perlahan Eunhyuk sisakan satu tenggak susu dalam mulutnya kemudian Eunhyuk naik ke atas pangkuan Donghae, menarik surai Donghae hingga kepala Donghae mendongak ke atas, Donghae tersentak dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk malah tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya supaya hidung mereka tidak menjadi penghalang bagi bibir mereka.

Donghae pasrah, namun bukan mengalah dari perlakuan Eunhyuk melainkan menikmati apa yang di berikan Eunhyuk padanya -yang tadi tidak bisa ia dapatkan-, ia pun akhirnya tersenyum dan perlahan ia lingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, memeluknya dengan mesra.

Eunhyuk menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae, sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada belahan bibir Donghae memberikan isyarat supaya Donghae membuka bibirnya. Donghae menurut, ia buka sedikit bibirnya dan segera ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari bibir Eunhyuk. GLUP! Donghae menelan seluruh susu yang diberikan Eunhyuk lewat bibirnya dengan sekali tenggak. Dan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menjauhkan bibirnya, Donghae segera menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya dan mengulum bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Donghae memagut lembut bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

Eumhp! Eumph! Eunhyuk mendesah protes karena tidak siap mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Donghae namun beberapa saat kemudian desahan protes Eunhyuk itu berubah menjadi Desahan nikmat yang terdengar dari bibir keduanya ketika Eunhyuk mulai membalas pagutan Donghae.

Tangan Eunhyuk pun terlihat gencar meremas surai _reddish black_ Donghae, membuat nafsu Donghae semakin naik. Pagutan lembut itupun kini berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Tangan kanan Donghae yang menganggur pun di gunakan untuk meraba punggung Eunhyuk dan terhenti pada pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

Eungh! Erangan Eunhyuk muncul saat tangan Donghae meremas pinggangnya. Donghae semakin memperdalam lumatannya, lidahnya pun mulai beraksi membelai bibir bawah Eunhyuk, memberikan isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk mengulum lidahnya. Eunhyuk menurut ia kulum lidah Donghae dan ia mainkan layaknya sebuah lolipop, ia masukan benda lunak tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, mempertemukan benda itu dengan benda lunak lain yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Donghae memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Eunhyuk, menyapu lidah Eunhyuk, menekan dan memelintir benda lunak tersebut, saliva mereka bercampur di dalam sana.

Tak puas meremas pinggang Eunhyuk yang masih terbungkus _short dress_, tangan kanan Donghae kembali meraba punggung Eunhyuk dan teehenti tepat pada resleting short dress Eunhyuk, perlahan ia turunkan benda itu hingga mampu memamerkan punggung putih nan mulus Eunhyuk, tangan Donghae akhirnya menyusup ke dalam short dress tersebut meraba punggung Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak terbalut kain dan kembali meremas pinggang Eunhyuk.

Eungh! Erangan Eunhyuk kembali teedengar saat Donghae dengan kencang meremas pinggangnya, tangan Eunhyuk pun tak mau kalah, perlahan ia gerakan jemari lentiknya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Donghae satu persatu hingga terbuka seluruhnya, kemudian ia raba dada bidang Donghae, ia hentikan jarinya tepat pada _ni__p__ple_s Donghae.

Eungh! Kini Donghae lah yang terdengar mengerang nikmat dalam ciumannya saat merasakan jari lentik Eunhyuk memelintir _nipple_s nya. Ia pun semakin kencang meremas pinggang Eunhyuk dan menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk supaya lidahnya bisa lebih puas menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Eunhyuk.

Puas menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Eunhyuk, bibir Donghae pun berganti mencium pipi Eunhyuk, berlanjut pada rahang Eunhyuk, dan akhirnya turun di leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

"Ah~~ Hae!" Eunhyuk mendesah saat merasakan sentuhan basah bibir Donghae pada lehernya, ia pun semakin gencar memainkan _nipple__s_ Donghae.

Tak puas hanya meremas pinggang Eunhyuk, tangan kanan Donghae pun ia gerakkan menuju dada bulat Eunhyuk, ia remas dada yang masih terbungkus bra itu perlahan.

Eungh! Eummh! Desahan Eunhyuk kembali muncul saat merasakan tangan Donghae meremas dadanya dengan cukup kencang, "Hae ahh~~~" Desahan Eunhyuk semakin keras saat Donghae mulai menghisap leher jenjangnya. Eumh ah~~~ Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus memelintir _ni__p__ples_ Donghae untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang di berikan Donghae.

Puas membuat beberapa tanda pada leher Eunhyuk bibir Donghae pun kembali menjelajahi anggota tubuh Eunhyuk, _short dress_ Eunhyuk pun terlihat semakin diturunkan oleh Donghae, bra yang dikenakan Eunhyuk pun dengan cepat ia lepaskan biarpun Donghae ssdikit kesusahan melakukannya. Tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya yang kini mulai menghisap bagian atas dada Eunhyuk, Donghae merubah posisi mereka, merebahkan Eunhyuk di atas sofa tersebut, kini Donghae lah yang berada di atas Eunhyuk.

Eungh! Eummh! Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendesah saat merasakan lidah Donghae mengulum dan memainkan _nipple_ kanannya sedangkan tangan kanan Donghae meremas dada kirinya.

"Gi Eungh! Gigit Hae ah~~" Pinta Eunhyuk saat ia mulai geli dan tidak tahan karena lidah Donghae tak berhenti memainkan _nipple_-nya. Arkhh~~~ Eunhyuk sedikit memekik nikmat saat Donghae menggigit _nipple_-nya, ia pun melepaskan kemeja yang di kenakan Donghae dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, kini tubuh bagian atas mereka sudah sama-sama polos, Eunhyuk kembali memainkan _nipples_ Donghae dengan jari-jarinya, keduanya kembali terdengar mengerang nikmat.

Puas dengan dada Eunhyuk bibir Donghae pun turun menuju perut Eunhyuk, tangannya pun kembali menurunkan short dress Eunhyuk yang masih menyangkut di pinggang Eunhyuk, dan dengan sekali gerakan _dress_ putih beserta _underwear_ yang di kenakan Eunhyuk pun berhasil di lepaskan oleh Donghae, kini tubuh Eunhyuk sudah terlihat polos, Donghae pun segera mengarahkan bibirnya menuju kewanitaan Eunhyuk, dibukanya lebar kaki Eunhyuk hingga mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus membuka lebar bibir kewanitaannya, menunjukan bagian paling privatnya pada Donghae, yang mulai basah karena rangsangan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan segera menjilat bagian yang menurutnya menggoda itu. "Hae Euumh henti Eumh! kan ah~~" Donghae tak menghiraukan sedikitpun perkataan Eunhyuk, ia makin gencar menjilati kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang mulus tanpa ditumbuhi bulu sedikitpun, "Hae Eungh ja-jangan Eungh!" Racau Eunhyuk saat Donghae memainkan lidahnya pada hole kewanitaan Eunhyuk secara brutal, "Hae aku Eummh mau Ah~~"

SRUP! GLUP! Donghae menelan seluruh cairan orgasme Eunhyuk.

"Haah Haah Haah" Eunhyuk terenggah-enggah dan terlihat mulai lelah setelah orgasme.

Donghae tersenyum melihat pemandangan menggoda yang ada di hadapannya, ia pun berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Eunhyuk pun ikut bangkit dan meraih tasnya, menggambil safety untuk Donghae dari dalam tasnya.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menarik Eunhyuk dengan cepat naik ke atasnya.

"Hae ah, pakai ini dulu." Pinta Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan sebuah sefety pada Donghae.

Donghae mengambil benda itu lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Hae ah!" Donghae tak menghiraukan seruan protes dari Eunhyuk, ia segera mencengkeram kuat pinggang Eunhyuk dan memposisikan kewanitaan Eunhyuk pada kejantannya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Hae ah, hentikan! Arkh~~~" Donghae tak sedikitpun menghiraukan protes Eunhyuk dan terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk pada kewanitaan Eunhyuk. "Kau masih saja sempit Hyukkie! Eummh!"

Tangan kanan Eunhyuk terlihat ia tumpu pada dada Donghae, kakinya pun ia tumpukan pada sofa berusaha menghindari kejantanan Donghae yang memaksa masuk pada_ W-Hole_ nya, namun sia-sia karena tenaga Donghae lebih kuat darinya sehingga ia tidak mampu lagi melawan dan membiarkan kejantanan Donghae bisa dengan mudah memasuki Eunhyuk. "Akhhhh Hae!" Tangan kanan Eunhyuk terlihat mencengkeram kuat sandaran sofa menahan rasa sakit akibat kejantanan Donghae.

"Ah~~" desahan lega terdengar dari keduanya saat kejantanan Donghae yang berukuran big berhasil tertanam sempurna pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae membiarkan kejantananya terdiam, ia pandang Eunhyuk yang kini tengah terengah sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanan Donghae, biarpun mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal itu namun Eunhyuk masih saja merasa kesakitan saat kejantanan Donghae memasukinya terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna.

Setelah cukup tenang dan kewanitaannya tidak terasa sakit, Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memohon, "Hae ah! Ku mohon pakai dulu safety-mu." Pinta Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku tidak mau!" Donghae segera mempererat cengkeramannya dan segera menaik turunkan badan Eunhyuk.

"Arhh Hae Ahh hentikan!." Eunhyuk terus mendesah antara kesakitan dan nikmat saat Donghae dengan cepat menaik turunkan badannya.

"Emmh Ohh Ahh kau masih sangat sempit jagiya Emmh." Ucap Donghae sambil menikmati kejantannya yang sedang dimanjakan oleh kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang sempit.

Eunhyuk pasrah, ia hanya bisa menggigit bawahnya sambil mencengkeram pundak Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya -yang terkesan sedang menggoda Donghae- pun segera meraih tengkuk Eunhyuk dan melumat bibir _kissable_ Eunhyuk, panggulnya ia gerakkan dengan cepat untuk menggantikan tanggannya yang tadi menaik turunkan badan Eunhyuk.

Eungh! Eumph! Eunhyuk terus mendesah tertahan, tangnnya terlihat mencengkeram pundak Donghae, "Ahh Hae! Jebal hentikan!" Pinta Eunhyuk saat bibir Donghae berganti menghisap lehernya.

Donghae enggan menjawab, ia terus menghisap leher Eunhyuk, menikmati aroma tubuh Eunhyuk dan semakin kencang memompa kejantanannya dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk. Sambil terus membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Eunhyuk, Donghae merubah posisi mereka, ia hentikan sejenak kegiatan membuat tanda di leher Eunhyuk beserta pompaannya pada _hole _Eunhyuk, ia angkat kaki kiri Eunhyuk dan ia letakkan di pundaknya.

"Ahhh Hae!" Eunhyuk kembali memkik nikmat saat Donghae menghentakkan kejantannya pada _hole_ Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk terlihat mencengkeram kuat bantal sofa yang ada di sampingnya.

Donghae semakin mempercepat pompaannya, sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, ia lumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya pada Donghae, sambil membalas lumatan Donghae, "Eungh! Eumph!" Erangan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar saat merasakan pompaan kejantanan Donghae semakin cepat, dan juga berkedut dalam _hole_-nya.

Merasa gemas karena mau orgasme Donghae segera melepas tautan bibir mereka dan berganti menghisap serta menggigit dada Eunhyuk, ia tidak mau melukai bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hae Eungh! Sakit!" Jerit Eunhyuk sambil meremas surai Donghae saat pompaan Donghae semakin menggila di dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Hae aku-"

"Kita Eummh sama-sama!"

"Haaaaeeee!" badan Eunhyuk melengking merasakan puncak kenikmatannya.

"Hyuukkiee!" Donghae pun menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk.

Haah haah haaah Keduanya kini terengah dan saling berebut oksigen, "_Nan neomu saranghaeyo_ Eunhyukkie!" Ucap Donghae tulus setelah ia mendapatkan pernafasan normalnya sambil mengecup lama bibir Eunhyuk yang merekah akibat ciuman-ciuman panas mereka.

"Jika kau mencintaiku kau tidak akan melakukan ini semua padaku Hae!"

Donghae bangkit, tak menghiraukan sedikitpun perkataan Eunhyuk, perlahan ia angkat tubuh ramping Eunhyuk ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Kamar mereka? Benar, tapi mereka bukanlah pasangan suami istri, mereka hanya lah pasangan kekasih yang harus dipisahkan dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarga Donghae. Meskipun demikian, Donghae tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya yang sah secara hukum, baginya istri yang sah hanyalah Eunhyuk, _yeoja_ berumur 24 tahun, yang sudah lebih dari setahun ia kencani dan cintai sepenuh hati, yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

Perlahan Donghae merebahkan Eunhyuk di atas ranjang, ia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk dan segera menyelimuti tubuh _naked_ mereka.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata sendu, "Hae sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku hanya menjadi simpananmu?" Biarpun Donghae tidak pernah berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ lain -selain menikah paksa-, biarpun Donghae setiap malam menemaninya, ia tetaplah seorang _yeoja _yang tidak rela membagi Donghae dengan orang lain biarpun hanya di atas selembar kertas, ia menginginkan Donghae menjadi miliknya seutuhnya bukan hanya di kehidupan nyata tapi juga di atas kertas pernikahan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Donghae pun menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Percayalah padaku Hyukkie! Kau adalah belahan jiwaku, lebih dari sekedar istri bagiku. Aku janji, Setelah aku menemukan bukti bahwa _yeoja _itu hanya menginginkan hartaku, maka ini semua selesai."

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil sebelum ini semua berakhir?"

DEG! Mata Donghae terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, "Kau hamil?" Matanya pun mulai berbinar dan menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"_Mollayo_ Hae! Aku hanya 'telat' satu minggu bulan ini."

"Jinjja?" Donghae pun bangkit dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh harap dan berbinar. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan menjadi ayah secepat ini, hatinya senang bukan main saat ini.

**(TBC/DEL)**

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi datang membawa Fic baru kali ini Fic-nya bener-bener berkonten dewasa, hehehe *plak*. anggap ini hadiah karena Min Gi lelet updatenya ne! XD *plak* Untuk chapter satu ini Min Gi anggap sebagai pemanasan deh, makanya dikit. XD *alesan mulu*. Naah pokoknya Min Gi tunggu suara dari chingudeul, pilih lanjutkan fic ini atau menghapus Fic ini. Akhir kata! Thanks a lot for reading especially for review Fic tidak mendidik ini ne! *bow* See u!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Kau hamil?"_

_"Mollayo Hae! Aku hanya 'telat' satu minggu bulan ini."_

_"Jinjja?"_

* * *

**ALWAYS BE MY BABY**

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, Adult Content, Out Of Character, Mess plot, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre**: Romance, Drama

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**DON'T BASHING CHARA**

**Summary**: Eunhyuk meminta Donghae menceraikan istrinya karena Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Eunhyuk semarah itu? dan bagaimanakan reaksi Donghae?

**Note:**

"..." Talk

'...' Think

_Italic =_ Flash back

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter ****2: The Liar**

"Aku belum memeriksakannya Hae"

"Kita ke dokter sekarang." ajak Donghae penuh semangat.

"Ya Lee Donghae, ini sudah jm 12 malam, mana mungkin ada dokter yang mau diganggu jam segini." jawab Eunhyuk penuh emosi, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap antusias Donghae yang jarang sekali terlihat.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan terpaksa membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk dalam hati,"Baiklah kita ke dokter besok, sekarang kau istirahat _ne_?" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan Donghae segera membaringkan diri di samping Eunhyuk. "_Thanks for tonight baby, and good night_ Henry." bisik Donghae sambil mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan membelai perut ramping Eunhyuk.

"Henry?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nama asing itu keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"_Ne_, Lee Henry, nama anak kita jika dia _namja_."Donghae tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk dan mulai mengatupkan matanya.

"Jika dia _yeoja_?"

Mata Donghae yang tadinya mulai terpejam kini terbuka lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, "Pokoknya dia _namja_ titik." ucap Donghae penuh emosi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau hamil." Eunhyuk membalik badannya hingga kini punggung mulusnya lah yang ada di depan Donghae.

"_Ne, ne_, kalau dia _yeoja_ namanya Lee taemin." Ucap Donghae sambil berusaha membalik badan Eunhyuk supaya kembali menghadap padanya.

Eunhyuk membalik badannya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Donghae yang kini wajahnya terlihat muram karena harus mengalah pada Eunhyuk, daripada Donghae tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya yang mungkin berakhir dengan tidur di ranjang besar itu sendirian malam ini, "Aku suka nama itu Hae. _Gomawo_." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk erat Donghae, sebenrnya ia tidak masalah apapun jenis kelamin anaknya, asalkan ia bisa selalu bersama Donghae, ia hanya merasa tidak adil karena Donghae hanya menyebutkan satu nama saja tadi, hati Eunhyuk sangat bahagia karena Donghae sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak mereka yang bahkan sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan segera memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Eunhyuk makin menempelkan dirinya pada Donghae dan mulai menutup matanya untuk berangkat ke alam mimpi sama seperti yg dilakukan Donghae, namun sebelum Eunhyuk terlelap, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya kembali merasakan perih, sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia lawan, karena ia tau seberapa besar rasa cinta Donghae terhadap _eomma_-nya, 'Apa saat anak kita lahir, dia sudah bisa memanggilmu _appa_?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil menatap sendu wajah tampan Donghae, tanpa sadar mata coklatnya mulai berair, namun ia sekuat tenaga untuk menahan butiran bening itu, karena ia tidak mau butiran bening itu membasahi dada Donghae dan membuat Donghae tidak tenang. Setidaknya saat ini Donghae bersamanya, memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh rasa sayang, itu cukup untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit di hati Eunhyuk.

o0o

Setelah tidur singkat yang cukup membantu memulihkan stamina mereka akibat 1ronde yang mereka buat, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Donghae tengah sibuk mengenakan pakaian kerja yang sudah disiapkan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk nampak sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya Donghae kemudian meraih dasinya, ia pandangi dasi itu sejenak, tak lama kemudian ide jahil beserta senyuman penuh arti mulai muncul di wajah tampannya, ia kembali meletakan begitu saja dasi itu di tempat semula, Donghae bukan tidak bisa memakai dasi itu -bukan hanya dasi, bahkan kancing lengannya pun juga belum ia kancingkan-, sebenarnya ia sengaja melakukan hal itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan langsung menampakan sosok cantik yang sangat ia cintai dan kebetulan sosok indah itu sedari tadi menari(?) dalam pikiran Donghae. "Kau sudah selesai _honey_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar karena melihat sosok menyerupai malaikat itu berjalan dengan anggunnya ke arah Donghae.

"Belum _baby_," rajuk Donghae sambil memasang cengiran ikan(?)nya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang melihat penampilan Donghae masih acak-acakan hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae -yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya-,"Ish kau ini _jinjja_." gerutu Eunhyuk namun tangannya tergerak untuk mulai membenarkan pakaian Donghae, dimulai dari mengancingkan kancing kemejanya kemudian memasangkan dasi Donghae. Tanpa sadar semburst merah mulai muncul pada kedua pipi Eunhyuk saat Donghae memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Eunhyuk tau apa yang diinginkannya dan juga melihat pipi merah Eunhyuk, "_Saranghaeyo_." ucap Donghae sambil mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_." jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menghilangkan warna di wajahnya yang sudah merah padam tanpa menjeda kegiatannya, sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan hal itu, bahkan bisa dibilang itu adalah rutinitas pagi mereka karena Donghae memang sangat menyukai jika Eunhyuk yang membenarkan pakaian yang ia pakai, karena dengan begitu Donghae bisa leluasa memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang makin bertambah cantik saat memasang ekspresi serius, namun entah mengapa pipi Eunhyuk selalu merona merah saat ia membenarkan pakaian Donghae, "Kita ke dokter jam berapa?" tanya Donghae disela kegiatan Eunhyuk.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini Hae ah?"

Donghae menggeleng dan segera menarik lembut Eunhyuk untuk ia bawa ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Aku akan selalu punya waktu untukmu jagiya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan makin menempelkan badannya pada Donghae, "_Gomawo, nan neomu_-" perkataan Eunhyuk terputus saat ia merasakan mual. Ia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari perutnya dengan tangannya.

"_Gwaenchana jagiya_?" wajah Donghae mulai terlihat panik saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat.

Eunhyuk mencoba menstabilkan kondisi badannya, setelah cukup lama, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menatap Donghae dan tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae, "_Gwaenchana honey_," dusta Eunhyuk, karena saat ini Eunhyuk merasa tak enak badan, sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sesungguhnya dari Donghae, karena ia tidak mau Donghae tidak berangkat ke kantor karena seharian menemaninya di rumah.

"_Gojimal._" Eunhyuk mematung mendengar perkataan Donghae, sekeras apapun Eunhyuk menyembunyikan kondisinya, Donghae tetap bisa melihat kalau Eunhyuk membohonginya, "Aku antar ke dokter sekarang _ne_?"

"Kau akan terlambat meeting pagi ini Hae, lagi pula aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa _honey,_ aku hanya sedikit mual, mungkin setelah sarapan aku tidak akan mual lagi." Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae dan berusaha menenangkan Donghae supaya tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Kau yakin?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "_Kajja_, kita makan." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Donghae segera membawa Eunhyuk menuju meja makan.

o0o

Sesampainya di kantornya, senyuman selalu terukir di wajah tampan Donghae saat ia membayangkan dokter akan mengatakan ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, semua karyawan di kantornya sampai heran karena melihat tingkahnya, namun senyuman itu segera hilang saat Donghae memasuki ruangannya dan melihat seorang yeoja duduk dengan angkuhnya di belakang meja kerja Donghae.

"Selamat pagi presdir." sapa yeoja itu tanpa beranjak dari kursi Donghae.

"Apa maumu Yoona-ssi?" tanya Donghae pada Yoona -yeoja yang duduk di kursi Donghae- tajam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku seperti itu Hae? aku ini istrimu bukan orang asing." Pekik Yoona penuh emosi.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan lain seperti yang kau harapkan." Jawab Donghae santai sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoona.

"Apa semua itu karena yeoja ini?" tanya Yoona sambil mengeluarkan sebuah figura yang berisi foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae dari laci Donghae.

Donghae melirik apa yang dilakukan Yoona kemudian tersenyum sinis saat tau apa yang dilakukan Yoona, "Berani sekali kau membongkar laciku?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Aku punya hak Hae ah, aku istrimu." Yoona terlihat mulai emosi menghadapi tingkah Donghae.

"Pernikahan kita bukan atas dasar cinta, pernikahan kita hanya pernikahan yang dipaksakan, aku tidak mencintaimu." Elak Donghae penuh emosi sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Yoona.

"Apa semua karena _yeoja_ ini?" Donghae diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoona "Jadi benar _yeoja _inilah yang selama ini membuatmu tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai istrimu dan apa _yeoja _ini juga yang membuatmu tidak pernah pulang ke rumah? Apa kau bersama _yeoja _ ini tiap malam?" selidik Yoona yang hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Donghae, "Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi _eomma-_mu saat tau kau berselingkuh."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Donghae menarik kasar Yoona hingga ia bangkit dari tempat duduk Donghae dan memberikan tatapan kebencian pada Yoona.

"_Wae_? Kau takut penyakit _eomma-_mu kambuh saat ia tau anak tersayangnya mempunyai simpanan?" tanya Yoona dengan nada meremehkan.

"Berani bicara lagi akan ku robek mulutmu." Mata Donghae sudah mulai membelalak menahan amarahnya, namun sejengkel apapun ia dengan Yoona, ia tidak mau berbuat kasar pada _yeoja._

"Kau keterlaluan Hae ah." Ucap Yoona dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sesedih mungkin dan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Yoona segera memalingkan wajahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan perasaan kesal, "Lee Donghae, lihat saja nanti, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka yeoja itu juga tidak akan bisa." Gumamnya yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri sambil menyeringai entah ke arah siapa.

Donghae menghempaskan dirinya kasar pada kursinya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Bagaimana mungkin _eomma _menjodohkanku dengan monster mengerikan seperti itu? Ish." Donghae mengacak kasar rambutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

"Presdir, boleh saya masuk?" tanya seorang _yroja _berbadan mungil yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Donghae.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada _yeoja _itu,"Masuklah Kim Ryeowook ssi."

_Yeoja _mungil yang di panggilnya Kim Ryeowook itu segera masuk dan memberikan beberapa dokumen pada Donghae, "3 hari lagi anda harus ke China untuk bertemu investor dan semua dokumen ini harus anda tanda tangani." pintanya ramah sambil terus menjelaskan sederet jadwal padat Donghae dalam seminggu ini.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Ryeowook dan mulai memeriksa satu persatu dokumen-dokumen tersebut sebelum ia menandatanganinya, kegiatannya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah dokumen yang berisi tagihan kartu kredit yang membengkak dan pelakunya adalah Yoona, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tagihan itu berasal dari rekening beberapa club malam, "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Ryeowook yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang isi dari dokumen tersebut hanya bisa memberikan tatapan polosnya saat Donghae bertanya padanya, "Saya tidak tau apa maksud anda." Tentu saja Ryeowook tidak tau menau masalah itu, karena Ryeowook hanyalah sekertaris Donghae,bukan bendahara Donghae.

Donghae memijat sebelah pelipisnya yang kini terasa berdenyut-denyut akibat uangnya yang dihamburkan begitu saja oleh Yoona, "Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan _yeoja _gila ini, sekarang juga panggilkan pengacara perusahaan, aku harus bicara padanya."

"Tapi Yesung _ssi_ belum datang presdir."

"Cepat hubungi dia dan suruh dia cepat menemuiku, _arraseo_?"

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri mendengar perintah Donghae yang lebih menyerupai bentakan itu, ia pun segera membereskan dokumen yang sudah di tandatangani Donghae dan secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan Donghae -yang penuh dengan aura negatif- untuk menghubungi Yesung yang notabene adalah kekasihnya..

Tak lama setelah Ryeowook pergi ponsel Donghae berbunyi, dengan malas Donghae mengangkat panggilan itu, "_Yeobosaeyo_, _nado bogoshipo eomma_, _mwo_? Nanti siang? Tapi aku sudah punya janji _eomma_, _arraseo eomma_." Donghae segera melempar ponselnya kesembarang tempat saat sambungannya diputuskan oleh _eomma_-nya, "Kenapa sepagi ini masalah sudah berdatangan padaku? Ish!" Donghae kembali mengacak rambutnya saat mengingat semua kejadian merepotkan yang menimpanya pagi ini, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di atas meja.

Tak berjarak lama, pintu ruangan Donghae kembali terbuka dan kini menampilkan sosok bersurai _blond_ yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, "Untuk apa sepagi ini mencariku?" tanya _namja _yang diketahui bernama Yesung -yang berstatus sebagai pengacara di perusahaan Donghae dan juga teman terdekat Donghae- antusias, ia pun mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Donghae.

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya itu dan segera memasang wajah memelas, "_Hyung_, bantu aku." pinta Donghae sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

Yesung yang juga sudah menganggap Donghae sebagai saudaranya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat _puppy eyes _Donghae, "Baiklah, kali ini masalah apa?"

Donghae pun mulai menjelaskan satu persatu masalah yang menimpanya pagi ini, terlihat disana Yesung mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan mulai memberikan saran pada Donghae.

o0o

**From: My lovely Fishy**

**Baby, aku antar kau ke dokter nanti setelah pulang kerja **_**ne**_**, **_**eomma**_** memintaku mengunjunginya siang in****i.**

**Saranghaeyo *long kiss***

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang saat membaca pesan Donghae, ia tidak akan sabar dan juga tak akan menahan amarahnya jika sudah menyangkut istri sah Donghae, namun jika itu menyangkut _eomma_ Donghae, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Eunhyuk pasrah dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

o0o

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediaman _eomma_-nya, ia terus berjalan mencari dimana keberadaan _eomma-_nya, tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan wajahnya menampilkan senyum lebar saat ia melihat sosok _yeoja_ berumur sekitar 50an duduk manis di ruang santai, namun senyumannya kembali hilang saat ia melihat Yoona juga duduk santai disana.

"Kau sudah datang Hae ah?" tanya Yoona saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Donghae berdiri di belakangnya.

Nyonya Lee_ -Eomma _Donghae- ikut menoleh ke belakang dan segera tersenyum lebar mendapati anak tersayangnya memenuhi permintaannya untuk mengunjunginya, "Hae ah duduklah." Pinta nyona Lee lembut sambil menepuk ruang kosong sofa yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Kenapa dia disini _eomma_?" tanya Donghae sinis sambil melirik Yoona yang kini tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"Dia kan istrimu Hae ah, wajar jika ia mengunjungi _eomma_." Ucap nyoya Lee seadanya. Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang saat mendengar jawaban ibunya. "_Aigoo_, _eomma_ hampir lupa kalau memasak, kalian tunggu disini sebentar _ne_." Nyonya Lee pun bangkit dan berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Donghae dan Yoona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kartu kreditmu membengkak seperi itu?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap tajam Yoona.

Yoona melirik singkat Donghae dan lagi-lagi bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman licik,"Apa kau peduli padaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli padamu." Jawab Donghae sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoona dan segera menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, kau juga tidak mau aku mencampuri urusanmu bukan?"

"Masalahnya kau menggunakan uang perusahaan _yeoja babo_!"

Yoona mebelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Kau menyebutku apa tadi? Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"_YEOJA BA-BO_!" Donghae menghadapkan dirinya pada Yoona dan menekankan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan, sedangkan Yoona nampak sangat kesal dengan sikap Donghae.

"Hae ah, kenapa istrimu sendiri kau sebut _babo_?" tanya nyonya Lee yang barusaja kembali dari dapur.

"_Ne eomma, _Dia memang sangat tidak romantis." Rajuk Yoona sambil memasang wajah manja yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Donghae.

'Jika seperti ini, rambutku bisa berubah menjadi putih sebelum aku mempunyai anak.' Gerutu Donghae dalam hati.

Uweek! Donghae dan nyonya Lee segera menoleh pada Yoona saat mendengar suara mual Yoona. "Gwanchana jagiya?" tanya nyonya Lee lembut sambil mendudukan diri di samping Yoona, raut wajahnya menunjukan ia sangat khawatir pada Yoona.

"_Gwaenchana eomma_."

"_Jinjja_?" tanya nyonya Lee yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Yoona.

Donghae tiba-tiba teringat dengan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mual tadi pagi, pikirannya segera melayang pada hal yang berbau kehamilan saat ini.

"Apa kau sering mual akhir-akhir ini jagiya?" tanya nyonya Lee antusias.

"_Ne eomma_."

"Apa kau juga sering merasa mengantuk di pagi hari?" Yoona kembli mengangguk, "Apa kau terlambat datang bulan juga?" lagi-lagi Yoona mengangguk, "Makanan apa yang sekarang ini kau inginkan? Dan apa yang akhir-akhir ini kau makan."

"Entahlah eomma, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih menginginkan makanan yang asam."

Nyonya Lee mengusap lembut rambut Yoona dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia,"Tidak salah lagi." Donghae dan Yoona yang mendengar pekataan Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menatap nyonya Lee dengan wajah seribu tanda tanya.

"Apanya yang tidak salah eomma?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya.

"Dia hamil Hae, istrimu hamil, semua yang aku tanyakan adalah tanda orang hamil, dan dia mengalaminya." Donghae mematung ditempat dan wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat, begitu pula dengan Yoona ia juga nampak resah saat ini. "Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan seorang cucu." Ucap nyonya Lee antusias.

"_Eomma_ itu belum tentu benar bukan, bagaimana kalau kita periksakan dia?" tawar Donghae sambil melirik tajam Yoona, dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Yoona hamil, sedangkan ia tidak pernah tidur dengan Yoona, namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah pemikiran yang mungkin adalah sebuah fakta muncul di otak Donghae, 'Apa mungkin dia juga berselingkuh?' Donghae tersenyum dalam hati, setidaknya ia bisa memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari ikatan pernikahannya.

"Ide bagus, eomma ganti baju dulu ne." Nyonya Lee segera meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah nyonya Lee tidak lagi terlihat Donghae segera mendekatkan diri pada Yoona dan menatap tajam Yoona, "Katakan itu semua salah, katakan kau tidak hamil kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau hamil sedangkan kita tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang apa mungkin kau tidur dengan namja lain?"

"Kau keterlaluan Hae!"

"Kalaupun kau benar-benar hamil, aku yakin dia pasti bukan anakku."

Badan Yoona menegang mendengar ucapan Donghae,"Ja-Jadi kau mau lari dari tanggng jawab?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, sangat kentara kalau saat ini ia sedang berbohong.

"Apa yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan? Aku bahkan tida-"

"Kajja, kita berangkat." Perkataan Donghae terputus saat ia melihat ibunya berjalan mendekatinya. Yoona segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah nyonya Lee, seolah ia meminta perlindungan dari pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae akhirnya pasrah dan berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mengantarkan kedua yeoja beda generasi itu menuju rumah sakit, tak dipungkiri ia juga penasaran apakah Yoona benar-benar hamil atau tidak, dan jika Yoona hamil, itu anak siapa? Donghae tidak pernah tidur dengan Yoona, bahkan menyentuh ujung rambutnya saja tidak pernah, bukan berarti Donghae peduli ataupun cemburu pada Yoona, baginya Yoona sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dicemburui.

o0o

Eunhyuk yang ternyata penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, memutuskan berangkat sendiri menuju rumah sakit, tanpa menunggu Donghae pulang terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya ia di sebuah lorong rumah sakit langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat dengan jelas Donghae berdiri di depan ruangan dokter kandungan, "Hae ah." Gumamnya namun karena keadaan di sana kebetulan sepi, Donghae bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara lembut Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Eunhyuk. Donghae kaget setengah mati saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri tak jauh darinya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "_Jagiya_?"

CKLEK! Pintu ruangan dokter itu terbuka dan keluarlah Yoona beserta nyonya Lee, "Hae ah kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Donghae. Badan Donghae terasa kaku dan mematung di tempat saat mendengar perkataan nyonya Lee, ia beranikan diri melirik Eunhyuk dengan sudut matanya, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas saat ini mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan nyonya Lee.

Donghae segera melepaskan pelukan nyonya Lee dan segera memberikan Eunhyuk tatapan –aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini- dan dibalas Eunhyuk dengan tatapan –aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, apa yang aku lihat sudah cukup untuk menjelsakan semuanya-.

Yoona mengikuti arah yang dipandang Donghae, ia tajamkan matanya saat melihat Eunhyuk, ia pun teringat foto _yeoja_ yang ia temukan di dalam laci –lebih tepatnya figura– Donghae tadi pagi ia pun tersenyum licik saat melihat ekspresi marah Eunhyuk, dengan cepat ia pun memeluk Donghae, "_Ne_ Hae ah, ini anak kita, kau akan menjadi ayah, usia kandunganku sudah mencapai satu bulan." Ucap Yoona sambil melirik Eunhyuk, 'Setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkan anak ini untuk menjauhkan _yeoja_ murahan itu dari Lee Donghae.' Soraknya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk makin kesal pada Donghae, tak mau membuang waktu lama lagi, Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tak memperdulikan lagi rasa penasaran terhadap apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. ingin sekali Donghae mengejar Eunhyuk namun itu mustahil karena nyonya Lee memperhatikan tingkah aneh Donghae saat ini, jika Donghae nekat mengejar Eunhyuk maka nyonya Lee pasti akan tahu jika ia punya seorang simpanan.

o0o

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit nyonya Lee benar-benar tidak mengijinkan Donghae meninggalkan Yoona sendirian, bahkan saat ini Donghae dan Yoona di minta tinggal dengan nyonya Lee untuk mempermudah mengawasi kehamilan Yoona, tak sedikitpun nyonya Lee melepaskan pengawasannya pada Yoona.

Donghae semakin panik dengan keadaan ini, otaknya terus memutarkan ekspresi kecewa Eunhyuk saat mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, ingin sekali ia berlari dan kabur dari rumah untuk menemui Eunhyuk, namun ia batalkan karena tidak tega dengan nyonya Lee.

"_Eomma_ itu bukan anakku, yang dikandung _yeoja _ini bukan anakku _eomma."_ Nyonya Lee ternganga mendengar perkataan Donghae yang sama-sekali tidak basa-basi. Sebenarnya Donghae mati-matian mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya _eomma-_nya tidak shock mendengar perkataannya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini Hae? Jelas-jelas dia istrimu, mana mungkin yang ada dalam kandungannya itu bukan anakmu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya _eomma, jebal,_ _eomma_ jangan percaya padanya, dia sering keluar masuk club malam, dia _yeoja _yang tidak baik."

PLAK! Satu tamparan keras dari nyonya Lee berhasil mendarat di pipi Donghae hingga menimbulkan bekas merah di sana, "_Eomma._" gumam Donghae sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan nyonya Lee.

"Dia istrimu Hae, kau tidak pantas mengatai istrimu seperti itu." ucap nyonya Lee penuh emosi kemudian meninggalkan Donghae dan Yoona –yang sedari tadi bersorak gembira dalam hati–.

Donghae menatap punggung nyonya Lee yang kini sudah menghilang dengan tatapan sendu, namun beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Yoona yang makin melebarkan senyuman liciknya, "Siapa ayah dari anak itu?" tanya Donghae setelah nyonya Lee tidak lagi bersama mereka.

"Tentu saja ini anakmu Hae ah."

"_LIAR_!" bantah Donghae penuh emosi "Aku tidak akan mengakui anak itu, karena memang bukan aku ayahnya." Ucap Donghae penuh emosi.

"Terserah padamu, yang jelas eomma hanya tau kalau ini anakmu." Yoona menyeringai ke arah Donghae, biarpun Yoona tidak pernah bercinta dengan Donghae setidaknya eomma Donghae menyimpulkan anak itu adalah anak Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka bisa menikah dengan monster sepertimu." Ucap Donghae sebelum akhinya ia pergi meninggalkan Yoona, tanpa perlu memisingkan eomma nya yang mungkin akan khawatir dan mencarinya, karena saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Eunhyuk.

o0o

Isakan tangis terdengar menggema diseluruh kamar Eunhyuk, hatinya sakit saat mengingat Yoona memeluk Donghae dan Donghae membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Ia kurung dirinya dibawah selimut tebal, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dibawah sana.

CKLEK! Eunhyuk segera menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan juga suara derap langkah kaki yang kini menggantikan suara isakannya, ia tak berniat melihat siapa orang itu, karena ia sudah tau pasti siapa itu, karena hanya ia dan Donghae lah yang tau berapa sandi apartemen Eunhyuk. suara derap langkah itu terhenti tepat disamping ranjangnya, perlahan Donghae berjongkok disamping ranjang Eunhyuk dan membuka selimut yang menutupi Eunhyuk, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat mata Eunhyuk membengkak, hidung yang memerah sempurna dan juga wajah yang basah karena air mata.

"Jagiya, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Donghae lembut sambil berharap dalam hati supaya Eunhyuk mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu, pergi dari sini." Eunhyuk kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memunggungi Donghae.

"Jagiya kau salah paham, Yoona tidak hamil anakku, tidur dengannya pun aku tidak pernah bagaimana dia bisa mengandung anakku?"

"Jika itu bukan anakmu, lalu itu anak siapa? Apa kau mau bilang jika dia juga berselingkuh?"

Donghae bangkit dan mendudukan diri di samping Eunhyuk,"_Jebal_, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu _jagiya_, setelah itu baru kau boleh marah padaku sepuasmu." Pinta Donghae lembut sambil kembali membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu _ne_." Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar permohonan Donghae, ia sebenarnya merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kehamilan Yoona, ia pun pasrah dan mulai bangkit untuk mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Yoona, aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu jagiya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengelaknya? Apakah sesulit itu mengatakan kata-kata penolakan?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya jagiya, aku tidak mampu lagi melakukan yang lebih dari itu, jika aku lakukan hal itu, aku takut _eomma shock _dan jantungnya kembali kritis _jagiya_."

"Kalau begitu kita putuskan hubungan kita."

"_Jagiya_!"

"Aku lelah Hae, AKU LELAH!" Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hati Donghae terasa perih mendengar perkataan serta tangisan Eunhyuk, ia tidak pernah berharap hubungan yang telah dijalin dengan Eunhyuk selama lebih dari satu tahun berakhir begitu saja, bahkan membayangkannya pun Donghae tidak pernah, "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita?" tanya Donghae memelas, berharap supaya Eunhyuk menarik perkataannya.

Tangisan Eunhyuk semakin keras saat mengingat mungkin ada satu nyawa yang kini tertidur tenang dirahimnya, "Aku akan menggugurkannya jika aku benar-benar hamil." ucapnya dengan berat hati.

DEG! Mata Donghae terbelalak dan hatinya seperti tersayat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, "Kau bercanda kan jagiya?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Hae ah." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sedikit menaik, "Setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan penggantinya dari istrimu Hae."

Donghae menggeleng dan mencengkeram kuat pundak Eunhyuk, "Aku tidak mau anak dari _yeoja_ lain, aku hanya menginginkan anak darimu jagiya, lagi pula itu bukan anakku." Bantah Donghae kemudian tangannya beralih menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, "_Jagiya_ percayalah padaku." Mata Donghae pun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tak tahan melihat wajah basah Eunhyuk. Ia tarik lembut tubuh Eunhyuk dan segera membenamkan sosok rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa Hae, kenapa harus aku?" tanya Eunhyuk disela isak tangisnya, ia tak berniat membalas pelukan Donghae karena masih kesal dengan sikap pengecut Donghae.

"Karena kau mencintaiku lebih dari orang lain, dan karena kau lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku dengan baik melebihi _eomma_-ku sendiri."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae, hatinya yang tadi sakit kini menjadi semakin sakit, jika yeoja lain akan melayang saat mendengarkan perkataan Donghae, maka Eunhyuk sebaliknya, karena itu adalah perkataan seorang _namja_ yang sudah menjadi suami orang, "Apakah sesakit ini rasanya mencintai seorang Lee Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk lirih sambil memukul pelan dada Donghae.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk, "_Mianhae jagiya, jongmal Mianhaeyo_, _nan neomu saranghae_."

o0o

Setelah Eunhyuk cukup tenang, dan isakan tangispun tak lagi terdengar dari Eunhyuk, Donghae merebahkan Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat seolah ia tidak akan bisa lagi memeluk Eunhyuk hari esok.

"Hae bolehkan aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?"

"Apapun _jagiya_, asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Donghae, karena hal itu lah yang ingin ia minta dari Donghae, "Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau tidak mau meninggalkanku apa kau mau menceraikan istrimu sekarang juga?" kini Donghae lah yang terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang. Permintaan Eunhyuk memang terdengar egois, namun jika dilihat dari lamanya Eunhyuk digantung oleh Donghae –hubungannya– hal itu sangatlah wajar, karena tidak ada satupun yeoja di dunia ini yang mau dijadikan simpanan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku pasti akan menceraikannya _jagiya_, tapi tidak sekarang, itu butuh waktu,"

"Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu Hae?" mata Eunhyuk kembali terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup Hae." Gumam Eunhyuk, dan butiran bening itu kembali menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Yesung hyung sudah mengurus semua surat ceraiku, besok pagi mungkin sudah selesai, ditambah _yeoja_ itu hamil dengan _namja_ lain, itu tidak akan lama _jagiya_, tolong besabarlah sebentar lagi." ucap Donghae sambil membelai surai lembut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam dan tak mampu menanggapi perkataan Donghae, hatinya masih berusaha mempercayai semua ucapan Donghae meskipun hal itu sangat sulit. Ia pun coba menutup matanya dan berangkat menuju alam mimpi, tak memperdulikan Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

o0o

Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ia cari sosok yang sangat ia cintai dan sekaligus sosok yang telah membuatnya kecewa, ia bisa saja lari begitu saja meninggalkan Seoul dan Donghae saat ini juga, namun entah mengapa hatinya selalu menahan pikiran gilanya itu, selain ia mencintai Donghae, ia juga masih membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membiayai hidup beberapa dongsaengnya yang ada di Mokpo.

Eunhyuk bukanlah tipe _yeoja _materalis, meskipun ia memiliki kekasih yang kaya, namun ia tetap mempertahankan pekerjaannya sebagai pianis di bar Sungmin, karena memang dia lah tulang punggung keluarganya saat ini, ayah dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal, semua dongsaengnya menggantungkan hidu pada Eunhyuk, dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya gigih untuk bertahan di Seoul meskipun hanya menjadi seorang pianis di sebuah bar.

Perlahan ia bangkit untuk mencari Donghae, ia langkahkan kakinya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen namun tak ia temukan sosok Donghae dimanapun, perasaan bersalah mulai muncul di hatinya saat mengingat ia meminta Donghae bercerai seketika itu juga tadi malam, "Apa kau marah padaku sampai kau meninggalkanku saat aku masih tidur?" Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Donghae, namun nihil, karena ponsel Donghae tidak aktif saat ini.

"_Mianhae, jongmal mianhae_, maafkan atas semua keegoisanku." Eunhyuk mulai tertunduk saat Donghae tak juga mengaktifkan ponselnya padahal Eunhyuk sudah mengirimkan pesan suara pada Donghae, "_Nan neomu saranghae_." Airmata kembali terlihat menuruni mata indah Eunhyuk.

o0o

Donghae memijit pelipisnya saat melihat sebuah kotak besar yang ada dihadapannya, saat ini ia tengah duduk di dalam kantornya ditemani Ryeowook dan juga Sungmin yang notabene keduanya adalah sepupu Donghae.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu Hae?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku yakin." Ucap Donghae mantap namun pandangannya tidak beralih dari kotak besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan eommamu?" lanjut Sungmin, sedangkan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menunggui Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian, ia tau benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. "Apa kau tidak takut penyakit eomma mu kambuh?" kali ini Ryeowook lah yang ikut bersuara dan membuat memori di otak Donghae tiba-tiba berputar, memutarkan kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, kejadian dimana ia harus menghadapi cobaan hidup yang amat berat untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

_Donghae terduduk gugup di hadapan nyonya Lee –ibunya sendiri yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang via telpon–, kedua ibu jarinya ia putar berlaiann arah untuk membuang rasa gugupnya._

"_jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Hae ah?" tanya nyonya Lee yang barusaja menutup sambungan telponnya._

"_Eomma aku-"_

"_Tunggu Hae," kata-kata Donghae pun terputus saat nyonya Lee menyelanya dengan cepat, "Apa kau punya waktu malam ini?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Lee._

"_Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sungmin noona." Jawab Donghae._

"_Untuk apa kau membuat janji dengannya? Batalkan!" meskipun Sungmin adalah sepupu Donghae namun hubungan nyonya Lee dengan orang tua Sungmin tidaklah baik, karena pandangan mereka tentang segala hal berbeda, sebenarnya hal itu wajar, karena pemikiran tiap orang memang selalu berbeda-beda, namun nyonya Lee menganggap hal itu sebagai perbedaan yang tidak bisa di tolerir._

"_Tapi eomma, aku sudah-"_

"_Batalkan!"_

_Donghae terdiam seketika mendengar bentakan ibunya, ia tidak lagi mampu berbuat banyak, ia terlalu menyayangi orang tua satu-satunya itu. "Baiklah aku akan membatalkannya, tapi untuk apa eomma?"_

"_Untuk mebahas pertunanganmu."_

"_MWO?"_

"_Jangan terkejut seperti itu, pertunangan ini amanat terakhir dari appamu sebelum dia meninggal, lagipula kau tidak akan dijodohkan dengan yeoja asing Hae ah, yeoja itu adalah Yoona, dia anak dari teman baik appa." Jelas nyonya Lee panjang lebar._

_Suasana menjadi hening sesaat namun tidak dengan hati dan pikiran Donghae yang kini berteriak supaya Donghae mengelak dari perjodohannya, _"_Eomma sebenarnya aku sudah punya yeoj__a__chingu."__ Donghae memberanikan diri membuka suaranya untuk mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia katakan namun tak juga mendapat kesempatan dari ibunya._

_Nyonya Lee terlonjak, senyumannya menghilang seketika setelah mendengarkan perkataan Donghae, dengan cepat ia arahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Donghae, "Sejak kapan?"_

"_Besok hubungan kami tepat satu tahun eomma." Jawab Donghae mantap, ia pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada nyonya Lee, "Eomma jangan jodohkan aku dengan yeoja itu ne__,__ aku sangat mencintai yeojachinguku eomma." Pinta Donghae sambil berlutut dihadapan nyonya Lee._

_Nyonya Lee terlihat memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, tidak hanya itu jantungnya pun terasa berat untuk memompa darahnya saat mendengar penjelasan Donghae, "Apa profesi yeoja itu, dan siapa keluarganya, tinggal dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya nyonya Lee sambil menahan pusing di kepalanya._

"_Dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, dia hidup se__ndirian__ di Seoul, tapi dia punya beberapa adik yang masih kecil yang tinggal di Mokpo, rumah kedua orangtuanya, dan profesinya-" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya, ia terlihat gugup untuk menjelaskan profesi Eunhyuk pada ibunya, __Donghae tidak malu dengan profesi Eunhyuk, namun __ia takut ibunya salah paham dengan profesi –lebih tepatnya tempat kerja– Eunhyuk._

"_Apa profesinya Hae ah?" Tanya nyonya Lee tidak sabar._

"_-dia pianis di bar Sungmin__,__ eomma." Jawab Donghae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tertunduk._

"_MWO?" Jerit nyonya Lee histeris sambil memegangi jantungnya yang terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya, pernafasannya terasa tidak beraturan. "Pianis? Bar?Aigoo!" Sakit di kepala nyonya Lee sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi, badannya pun terlihat akan ambruk._

"_Eomma! Eomma baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae bangkit dan menahan tubuh ibunya yang hendak terjatuh akibat kaget._

"_Eomma tidak baik Hae ah!" Jawab nyonya Lee sambil terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, "Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya, eomma tidak mau memiliki menantu seorang yeoja murahan." Titah nyonya Lee._

"_Eomma dia bukan yeoja murahan, hanya pekerjaannya saja yang di bar, tapi dia sama sekali bukan yeoja murahan eomma." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar, "Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan tidak berpisah dengannya."_

"_Kenapa kau lebih memilih yeoja murahan itu daripada eomma mu sendiri? Eomma tidak mau tau, putuskan hubunganmu dengannya dan segera menikah dengan Yoona."_

_Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari ibunya dan segera berdiri, "Tidak akan eomma. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan yeojachinguku." Donghae pun berbalik dan meninggalkan nyonya Lee begitu saja._

"_Lee Donghae!" Donghae tak sedikitpun menanggapi panggilan ibunya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, "Lee Donghae kembali eomma belum selesai. Lee Donghaeeee!" Jerit nyonya Lee penuh emosi._

_BRUK! Nyonya Lee akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan emosi dan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Mendnegar suara debuman, Donghae segera menoleh ke arah nyonya Lee, matanya terbelalak saat melihat nyonya Lee sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai._

_Dan sejak saat itu Donghae tidak pernah lagi melawan kehendak nyonya Lee karena takut akan ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki._

* * *

"Hae kenapa melamun?" suara Sungmin akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. "Jadi apa kau akan membiarkan ibumu terkena serangan jantung karena ulahmu? Dan Hyukkie, mungkin dia juga akan semakin terluka dengan tingkahmu kali ini, kau harus memilih dan pikirkan baik-baik Hae."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan eomma sakit lagi, dan aku juga tidak akan menyakiti Hyukkie lagi, tapi jika kau memintaku memilih, aku tidak akan mau _noona_, aku mencintai mereka berdua."

"Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini jauh sebelum aku menikah dengan _yooja_ gila itu?"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku pasti akan membantumu Hae ah." ucap Sungmin mantap.

"Gomawo _noona_." Donghae pun tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin.

"Presdir, dokumennya sudah siap, apa mau diambilkan sekarang?" meskipun Ryeowook adalah sepupu Donghae, ia tetap menghormati Donghae sebagai pimpinan perusahaan, bahasanya akan berubah formal pada Donghae jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Akan ku ambil sendiri, kalian bantu aku membereskan yang di sini saja _ne_."

**(TBC)**

* * *

_**Preview next chapter**_

_"Dia bukan anak Lee Donghae, dia anakmu."  
_

_"Eomma, aku butuh bantuan eomma."  
_

_"Siapa kalian? Kalian mencari siapa?"  
_

_"Will you marry me?"  
_

_"K-Kau t-tidak sedang bercanda kan Hae?"_

* * *

**Annyeong! **Min Gi balik, mianhae lama banget, jujur Min Gi lupa kalo punya Fin ini, hehehe *digampar*, okay karena di chap ini gak ada NC, Min Gi mau minta maaf dulu, NC-nya Min Gi simpen buat chap depan aja ne, hehehe *ups keceplosan* *plak. tapi semoga chap ini feelnya dapet and gak mengecewakan (biarpun Min Gi ngerasa chap ini berantakan kata-katanya) *berdoa bareng Kunnie oppa* sekarang Min Gi mau dengerin suaranya chingudeul ne. :D

Ya udah deh, pokoknya Min Gi harap Gak ada yang membenci main cast dalam Fic ni ne! *pasang puppy eyes* Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers, All of followers, All of favoriters, Alerters too. see u in Chapter 3 ne! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

**Review cooming! XD  
**

**Nvyptr**

Istrinya Hae Yoona, tapi tenang aja, mungkin chap depan mereka uda cerai kok, *ups keceplosan* hehehe.

Pasti entar Min Gi buat mereka bersatu dengan cara yang indah *apasih?* ditimpuk

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Guest**

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Jewels97**

Ne chingu ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Stella **

Jongmal? hehehe, gomawo ne, *hug* Ne ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Lee Eun In**

**Tapi setidaknya Hae sayang banget ma Hyuk kan. Hehe *digampar Hyuk* **Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**desi2121**

gemana ma keluarga mereka ya, ahh chingu udah tau kan? Kalo eluarganya Eunhyuk sih gak ada yang tau, soalnya keluarga Eunhyuk tinggal adek2nya doang, kalo keluarganya Hae mereka baru tau. XDD

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Park Ha**

istri Hae Yoona, hehehe, dan alesan Hae nerima perjodohan karena Hae takut eommanya sekok(?) *shock maksud Min Gi hehehe*. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**407bubleblue**

Jongmal? Gomawo ne chingu, *hug*. Mungkin bukan badai konflik tapi cuma angin kecil di chap ini, hehehe *plak* Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Guest**

Jongmal? Gomawo ne buat semangatnya juga, *hug*, sini chingu Min Gi bantu kipasin biar gak kepanasan. Hehehe. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**aleaJee**

annyeeong chingu! Min Gi imnida, :D

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**cho kyula**

jongmal? Gomawo ne, *hug*. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Stephanie Choi**

Phanie saeng, tutup mata gak boleh ngintip eomma ma appa yang lagi ber-this and that hohoho entar mupeng lo, hehehe *plak*, istri Haeppa Yoona, hehe, chap 2 ini mereka belum cerai, tapi mungkin chap sepan, *ups keceplosan* XDD

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**gdtop**

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**fishkey**

Cewek yang dinikahin Hae Yoona, iya mungkin chap depan mereka bakal nikah *ups, keceplosan* tapi disengaja. Hehehe *plak*, mian di chap ini gak ada NC-nya malah ada badai. Hehehe *digampar. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**cherrizka980826**

Istrinya Hae Yoona, XDD Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**anchovy**

Hyuk beneran kok, hehehe. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**HyukBunnyMing**

Gomawo buat semangatnya ne chingu, Min Gi kira NC-nya gak ada Hot2nya sama sekali, hehee, istrinya Hae Yoona chingu, hehe. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hugback+kisseu*

**Nda Indiesetyaputry**

Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**heeli**

hehe, gomawo ne chingu, Min Gi kira gak ada Hot2nya sama sekali, hehehe. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**Jung En-Yeon**

jongmal seru? Gomawo ne. *hug*, iya dong, Donghae psti makin sayang m Hyukkie, kalo enggak, bakal Min Gi apus tu ikan Mokpo dari Fic Min Gi *Eh? #abaikan* LOL. Yang jadi istrinya Hae udah tau kan? Hehehe. Mereka gak tau, karena Donghae pake alasan kantor buat nutupin itu, hehehe. Ne ni uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**amandhharu0522**

Tapi setelah penderitaan pasti akan ada kebahagiaan berlimpah(?) Amiiiin mari kita berdoa semoga uri eomma, gak kesiksa di sini, hehehe. (Hyuk: kalo aku di siksa disini, aku berhenti jadi cast) *jangan donk!* XDD *plak

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**anchofishy**

Hae gak nolak perjodohan karena takut kehilangan ibunya, hiks, hehehe

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**LeeHyunSeok99**

Hehehe, soalnya ngetiknya barengan jadi gak bisa bedain chara buat fin ni and fic yang satunya, hehehee *digampar*, gomawo uda bilang seru ne, *hug*, istrinya Haeppa Yoona, hehehe *ditendang*, Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**RieHaeHyuk**

Hae: ne ne, akan kuceraikan dia XDD

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**ressijewelll**

Huum iya tuh Hae, gimana sih, kan kasihan Hyukkie baby-nya Y_Y

Buruan nikahin Hyukkie dong Hae!

Hae: Thor gua gampar lo, kan lo sendiri yang bikin cerita horor gini.

Min Gi: nyengir tanpa dosa. XD *digampar*, okay ni aku kasih kipas chingu biar gak gerah, hehehe #plak, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**kyukyu**

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**

Iya deh, ntar Min Gi les dulu ama Hyukkie oppa buat bikin NC yang lebih err JOT ne, hehehe

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**clouds54**

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**myfishychovy**

Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, hehehe, rev again? *hug*

**nurul. **

Lha terus siapa dong chingu yang jadi istrinya Hae? Min Gi bingung, hehehe. Ne ni uda lanjut, rev again? *hug*

**love haehyuk**

Emmm yang lebih Hot lagi gimana? *muka polos* hehehe *digampar*

Ya deh Min Gi belajar ma Hyukkie oppa dulu ne biar NC nya tambah HOT. *digampar*, okay ni uda lanjut, rev again?

**cloudyeye**

jinjja Hot? Min Gi kira gak berasa, hehehe.. heem kenapa Hae gak nolak ya? Karena Hae takut di tinggalin ama ibunya XD

ini chaptered, tapi masih belom tau ini jadi berapa chapter. Hehehe *digampar*, oke, ini uda lanjut, rev again? *hug

**Sparkyu-Min**

Jinjja? Hehehe, seneng kalo ada yang suka, kirain Fic ini bakal banyak yang gak suka gara2 cerintanya mengharu biru *apasih?* XD

Tapi syukurlah kalo chingu suka *hug*, ni uda lanjut, rev again? *hug

**haenna**

ne, ni uda lanjut, moga masih suka ne, rev again? *hug*

**Choi meimei**

ne HaeHyuk again, Min Gi belom bisa bikin Fic yang pairinya selain HaeHyuk, hehehe. Jinjja Ncnya Hot? Syukurlah XD

ne, Hyukkie emang hamil kok, XD

ni uda lanjut, rev again? *hug*

**Haehyuk' **

Ne dia hamil kok tapi di chap ini belum ketahuan. Heheehee, ni uda lanjut, rev again? *hug*

**song min ah**

gomawo uda bilang bagus ne, *hug*

sebenernya gak tega juga bikin cerita gini, tapi mau gimana lagi, otak lagi pengen yang mellow2 hehehe *digampar*

ne, nanti kalau sudah waktunya istrinya Hae pasti Min Gi ceraiin kok. XDD

ne uda lanjut, mian lama, rev again? *hug*

**KyuLov**

Hyukkie beneran hamil kok Cuma, alat tesnya aja yang rusak jadinya hasil tesnya nyatain Hyukkie eomma gak hamil deh hehehe, *ditimpukin masa*. Okay ini uda update, mind to rev again? *hug*

**indahpus96**

hwakakaka, chingu ternyata juga mau ama Haeppa? Ya uda siap2 aja ya chingu, *lirik Hyukkie eonni(?) yang lagi ngasah golok* XD

Okay ini uda update, mind to rev again? *hug*

**zumkyu28**

Okay ini uda update, mind to rev again? *hug*

**nannaa**

thanks ea nannaa ssi, :D

karena uda mau menjadi penghuni pertama maka Min Gi bakal beri hadiah buat nana ssi, hadiahnya adalaaaah, jeng jeng! *apasih? Digampar* pelukan hangat dari Min Gi aja ya, hehehe. Btw apa di chap ini uda jelas seritanya? Hehe Min Gi bingung, maunya sih langsung bikin langsung konflik gede, tapi kayaknya enakan lovey dovey an dulu ya, hahaha, *ditimpukin sendal*. Okay ini uda update, mind to rev again? *hug*

**Ayo tereak bareng Min Gi lagi?**

**GOMAWO NE CHINGUDEUL, Min Gi puas Fic Min Gi bisa di terima dengan baik, Min Gi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya, *hug + kisseu* chingudeul 1,1**

**Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Gomawo noona."_

"_Presdir, dokumennya sudah siap, apa mau diambilkan sekarang?"_

"_Akan ku ambil sendiri, kalian bantu aku membereskan yang di sini saja ne."_

* * *

**ALWAYS BE MY BABY**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Supporting Cast: **Sungmin, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, NC gak yakin HOT! Adult Content, Out Of Character, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary:** Donghae membuat jantung Eunhyuk merasa ingin berhenti berdetak, namun kali ini tidak ada kesedihan dimata Eunhyuk, malah Eunhyuk terlihat bahagia, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? dan kenapa Eunhyuk terlihat kesal kepada Sungmin? Apa yang telah disiapkan Donghae untuk Eunhyuk?

**Note:**

"..." Talk

'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Promise**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang diminta Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa acara besok berjalan lancar tanpa _fitting_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap isi kardus besar yang masih setia berada di ruangan Donghae.

"Semoga ukuran yang dipilih ikan itu tepat," ucap Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan kegiatan lain yang diminta Donghae.

o0o

Dengan langkah terburu-buru disertai dokumen yang telah diberikan Yesung padanya -yang tadi dibicarakan Ryeowook-, Donghae memasuki kediaman ibunya dan segera mencari dimana Yoona, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kamar yang ditempati Yoona saat ia mendengar percakapan Yoona dengan seseorang.

"Dia bukan anak Lee Donghae, dia anakmu," ucap Yoona penuh emosi pada seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya via telpon.

**"_A__pa itu benar?"_** terdengar suara dari seberang sana menanggapi pernyataan Yoona dengan tidak antusias.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan _namja_ lain selain kau."

**"_Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu."_**

Mata Yoona terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan seseorang yang notabene adalah kekasihnya di seberang sana, "Kau _namja_ berengsek," prkik Yoona penuh emosi.

TUUT TUUT TUUT! "_Ya_! Aku belum selesai." Yoona terlihat makin kesal karena sambungan telponnya di putuskan secara sepihak.

PROK PROK PROK! Yoona segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya, "Se-sejak kapan k-kau disini?" tanya Yoona gugup.

"Belum lama," jawab Donghae santai, Yoona pun menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Tapi cukup jelas untuk menyimak apa yang kau bicarakan tadi," lanjut Donghae, sial sekali karena tadi Donghae tidak merekam pembicaraan Yoona, padahal jika pembicaraan Yoona terekam olehnya pasti nyonya Lee akan segera mengusir Yoona.

"Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Harusnya kau di kantor kan?" tanya Yoona berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Ne,_ harusnya aku memang disana sekarang, tapi karena kau tidak ada diruanganmu makanya aku pulang untuk memberikan ini padamu." Jangan heran, Yoona juga merupakan salah satu orang penting di kantor Donghae, namun Yoona bukanlah _yeoja _yang berotak cerdas, hanya saja nyonya Lee mempercayakan seluruh sahamnya pada Yoona untuk dikelola dan kebetulan jumlah saham yang dimiliki Yoona hampir sama dengan jumlah saham yang dimiliki Donghae, dan dari posisi itulah Yoona bisa seenak jidatnya menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Donghae menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi dokumen perceraiannya. Yoona mengeryitkan alisnya bingung saat melihat dokumen itu, ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk menghampirinya, namun ia akhirnya mengambil dokumen tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya, matanya membulat saat membaca dokumen tersebut, "Kau bercanda kan Hae? Kau tidak mungkin menceraikanku kan?" tanya Yoona dengan wajah shock dan ia buat sesedih mungkin.

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk bercanda denganmu? Cepat tanda tangani surat cerai kita," titah Donghae lantang dan tak sabar.

Yoona terlihat makin terlonjak, ia tau Donghae tidak pernah menganggapnya, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka Donghae akan menceraikannya secepat ini, bahkan usia pernikahan mereka mereka belum ada 2 bulan, ditambah _namja _dari anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya tidak mau mengakui kalau itu anaknya, perlahan Yoona menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk melawan Donghae, "Baiklah, karena kau memaksa, aku juga akan berbuat nekat."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae heran dengan pernyataan Yoona yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kau lupa Lee Donghae? Kau juga sedang dalam posisi yang bahaya saat ini, kau juga berselingkuh bukan, coba bayangkan, bagaimana reaksi eomma mu jika tau anak beserta menantunya berselingkuh? Apakah rumah sakit mampu menyelamatkannya?" sebenarnya Yoona sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain supaya Donghae tidak menceraikannya dan anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya tetap mempunyai ayah.

"Kau keterlaluan!" geram Donghae sambil menahan kepalan tangannya supaya tidak melayang.

"Kau juga keterlaluan Hae!" balas Yoona, "Saat ini kita tidak dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan untuk saling mengancam Hae ah, bagaimana kalau kita melupakan selingkuhan kita dan memulainya dari awal," tawar Yoona sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berharap Donghae mau menyetujui ide gilanya.

"Lupakan." Donghae pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yoona yang tercengang dengan sikap Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoona setengah berteriak pada Donghae, beruntung keadaan rumah sedang sepi dan nyonya Lee juga tidak berada di rumah sehingga pertengkaran mereka tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Aku akan ke rumah _appa_-mu, aku yakin, dia tidak hanya akan membuatmu dikirim ke rumah sakit jika tau kau hamil dengan namja lain." Tanpa perlu memusingkan Yoona yang mungkin akan membalas perbuatannya, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan rumah itu, ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika Yoona melaporkan pada nyonya Lee tentang perselingkuhanya, yang ada dipikiranya saat ini hanyalah cepat bercerai dengan Yoona. Sebelum sempat keluar, langkah Donghae terhenti karena tangannya di tarik oleh Yoona.

"Jebal, jangan beritau _appa_ tentang hal ini, aku bisa langsung diusir dari rumah, tidak, tidak, mungkin aku bisa dicoret dari daftar ahli waris, atau mungkin aku akan langsung dikirim ke neraka olehnya jika _appa _tau, _jebal _Hae jangan beritau _appa,_" pinta Yoona sambil merengek dan memegang erat tangan Donghae. Satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti oleh Yoona adalah _appa_-nya, bukan karena _appa_-nya punya penyakit jantung, namun karena ia tidak mau diusir dari rumah dan dikubur hidup-hidup karena telah berselingkuh dan juga tidur dengan _namja_ lain selain _namja _yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Donghae menyerinagi ke arah Yoona mendengar perkataan Yoona, hatinya kini merasa menjadi seorang pemenang mendengar permohonan Yoona, "Kalau begitu cepat tanda tangani surat ini," titah donghae sambil kembali menyerahkan surat cerai itu pada Yoona, sedangkan Yoona? Ia nampak kesal dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kebencian, tak lama kemudian ia pun mengambil dokumen tersebut dan menandatanganinya.

o0o

Malam itu keadaan hati Eunhyuk sedang tidak baik, terlihat jelas dari semua lagu yang ia mainkan, namun anehnya semua pengunjung yang datang di bar Sungmin malah terlihat menikmati lagu-lagu itu, nampaknya hari ini ada banyak orang yang suasana hatinya tidak baik di bar Sungmin, tapi tidak dengan seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai kulit putih pucat yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi pub bar milik sang istri.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Dan apa yang sedang kau perhatikan _yeobo_?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja datang dan langsung mendekati suami tercintanya.

_Namja _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan permainan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan iba mulai menoleh kesamping saat mendengar sebuah bisikan dari suara yang sangat ia kenal. "Kau sudah datang _jagiya_? Apa yang tadi dilakukan sepupumu sampai kau harus ditahan lama disana?"

Sungmin tekikik mendengar kata-kata introgasi Kyuhyun –_namja _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk– yang notabene adalah suaminya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Hanya memilihkan beberapa pakaian dan juga mengurus surat-surat untuk Hyukkie."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Besok kau juga akan tau sendiri _yeobo_," jawab Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang dicubit nampak kesal dengan tingkah istrinya, namun Kyuhyun tak mau memaksa Sungmin untuk menceritakan apapun padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih setia menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya pada tuts piano untuk memainkan beberapa lagu yang menyayat hati. "Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukan ikan itu pada Hyukkie?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, mereka memang telah menganggap Eunhyuk seperti saudara mereka sendiri, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meminta supaya Eunhyuk tidak sungkan jika ingin meminta bantuan kepada mereka, bukan karena Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Donghae, melainkan karena Eunhyuk adalah orang yang diyakini baik oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namun karena Eunhyuk bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menyusahkan orang lain, sampai sekarang Eunhyuk belum pernah meminta bantuan dalam bentuk apapun kepada Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. "Hanya kesalah pahaman kecil," jawab Sungmin yang akhirnya membuahkan lengkungan tipis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia sudah lama seperti itu?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja datang dan berdiri disamping Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serempak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan segera bisa mereka dapati sesosok _namja_ tampan tengah berdiri sambil menatap sendu Eunhyuk yang masih setia memainkan grand piano milik Sungmin, "Keadaan sudah gawat, masih juga bertanya," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae.

Sungmin lagi-lagi terkikik geli melihat tingkah suaminya, Sungmin tau perhatian Kyuhyun yang diberikan pada Eunhyuk adalah perhatian seorang kakak kepada adiknya tidak lebih, sama seperti perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk, hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin tidak pernah cemburu saat Kyuhyun memperhatikan Eunhyuk, "Lebih baik sekarang kau tenangkan calon istrimu yang sedang frustasi disana," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

Dengan langkah cepat namun tertap terlihat santai Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan segera mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" dahi Eunhyuk mengerut saat, tiba-tiba Donghae duduk disampingnya, ditambah jemari Donghae mulai mengganti lagu yang dimainkan Eunhyuk dengan lagu yang ceria.

_Ireon gibun cheoeumiya baby, ireon sarang cheoeumiya baby_

_Nareul seollege heneun saram mallya, narang darmeun sarang neo mallya..._

Donghae mulai menyanyikan sedikit bait dari lagu yang ia mainkan sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan memberikan senyum tulusnya.

Eunhyuk menikmat lagu itu dan membalas senyuman Donghae dengan _gummy smile_-nya, lama-kelamaan Eunhyuk pun ikut bermain bersama Donghae, meskipun tidak ikut menyanyikan bait lagu itu seperti yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Hae ah, kau tidak marah padaku?" gumam Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan juga Donghae setelah mereka menyelesaikan permainan mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan piano itu dengan saling menautkan jemari mereka.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu _jagiya _jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," jawab Donghae sambil menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi?"

Donghae tersenyum singkat kemudian membawa Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu kursi pub di samping Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "Apa aku harus menjelaskan semua itu _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae sambil memasang senyum misteriusnya.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya dan tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Donghae, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin, dan juga Kyuhyun terkekeh, sedangkan Donghae nampak sibuk menutupi ekspresi menggoda yang ditunjukan Eunhyuk itu, takut orang lain ikut tergoda melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"_Jagiya,_ jika tidak ingin aku menyerangmu disini jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, _arrasseo_?" ancam Donghae yang membuahkan sebuah decikan pelan dari Eunhyuk.

"_Eonni, oppa,_ aku pulang dulu _ne_," pamit Eunhyuk tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun perkataan Donghae dan mulai berjalan keluar bar untuk pulang.

"_Ne, _hati-hati dijalan Hyukkie," pesan Sungmin setengah berteriak arena suara bising di dalam barnya yang mulai menggema menggantikan dentingan piano Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Hyukkie tunggu," seru Donghae saat ia menyadari Eunhyuk sudah berjalan meninggalkannya, "Aku juga pulang ne _noona_," ucap Donghae sambil berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

o0o

Yoona yang tidak terima diceraikan oleh Donghae, kini tengah berjalan menyusuri seisi rumah untuk mencari keberadaan nyonya Lee, otak liciknya mulai ia putar untuk mencari cara supaya Donghae bisa kembali kepadanya, langkah Yoona tiba-tiba terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok nyonya Lee yang kini tengah duduk santai di depan perapian, seringaian pun tergambar jelas di wajah Yoona, "_Eomma,_ aku butuh bantuan _eomma_," pinta Yoona sambil berusaha mengeluarkan airmata buayanya(?) dan mendudukan diri di samping nyonya Lee.

"_Waeyo_ _jagiya_?" tanya nyonya Lee penasaran karena melihat ekspresi wajah sedih Yoona.

"_Eomma_ janji mau membantuku?" terlihat nyonya Lee mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab Yoona, "Donghae tadi memaksaku menandatangani surat cerai," ucap Yoona sambil memasang wajah memelas, ia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya, takut membuat penyakit nyonya Lee kambuh.

"_MWO_? Apa kau menanda tanganinya?" tanya nyonya Lee sambil mulai memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, sedangkan Yoona mengangguk lemah untuk menjawab nyonya Lee, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau mau? Ish, apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?" dengan menahan amarahnya nyonya Lee berusaha menghubungi ponsel Donghae namun segera dicegah oleh Yoona,

"Aku dipaksa eomma, Donghae mengancamku," jawab Yoona tanpa memberikan kejelasan lebih lanjut dengan ucapannya, "Tapi itu semua bukan salah Donghae, itu semua salah seseorang yang berusaha menggoda Donghae, _eomma_." lanjut Yoona sambil berharap dalam hati semoga nyonya Lee tidak lagi membahas apa ancaman Donghae.

"_Mwo_? Siapa dia? Berani sekali?" tanya nyonya Lee antusias.

"_Mollayo eomma_," ucap Yoona, sambil tertunduk, Yoona memang tau wajah Eunhyuk, namun ia tidak tau siapa nama Eunhyuk.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku memang tidak tau siapa namanya tapi aku tau benar wajahnya seperti apa," ucap Yoona penuh keyakinan, "_Eomma_ mau membantuku mencari _yeoja _itu dan menjauhkannya dari Lee Donghae?" tanyanya pada nyonya Lee berharap nyonya Lee mau membantunya, ia masih yakin nyonya Lee sangat menyayanginya karena nyonya Lee dari dulu sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Pasti _eomma_ akan membantumu jagiya."

Yoona menyeringai dalam hati mendengar perkataan nyonya Lee, 'Lee Donghae, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang dengan _yeoja _itu, _arrasseo_?'

o0o

Sesampainya di apartemen Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Donghae, "_Jagiya_, berikan aku 'ucapan selamat malam' dulu baru akan ku jelaskan kenapa tadi pagi aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan tidur."

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil kembali menatap Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tak berjarak lama Donghae pun bisa merasakan bibinya dipagut lembut oleh bibir _kissable _Eunhyuk. Donghae menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu, namun hal itu hanya berlaku sesaat karena kini Eunhyuk sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Bisa bercerita sekarang?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang lebih mirip sebuah titah itu, Donghae kemudian berjalan dan mengambil sebuah dokumen yang tadi berhasil ditandatangani oleh Yoona dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menyerahkan dokumen tersebut kepada Eunhyuk, " Aku harap kau suka ini _jagiya_," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum misterius ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengambil dokumen tersebut dam membacanya, "H-Hae, ini sungguhan? Aku tidak salah baca kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap isi dokumen itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga berbinar.

"_Ne jagiya,_ kau sama sekali tidak salah baca, aku dan _yeoja _itu sudah resmi bercerai."

GREB! "_Gomawo_ Hae ah," ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk erat Donghae, matanya pun terlihat mulai mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya, kata-kata yang selama ini diucapkan Donghae ternyata bukan janji palsu.

Bisa Donghae rasakan saat ini pundaknya telah basah karena airmata, dengan lembut Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk supaya Donghae dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk, "Kenapa kau malah menangis? Harusnya saat ini kau senang kan _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap air mata Eunhyuk yang membasahi pipi mulus Eunhyuk.

"Aku memang senang Hae, aku tidak menangis karena sedih, aku menangis karena bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, apa setelah ini kau mau menjadi istriku?"

Eunhyuk kembali mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "Kenapa terbru-buru seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi _jagiya_, kumohon kau mau menjadi istriku _ne,_" pinta Donghae sambil memasang _puppy eyes_nya dan berdoa dalam hati supaya Eunhyuk mau menjadi istrinya.

Eunhyuk terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunjukan ekspresi bingung, "Lalu bagaimana dengan _eomma_-mu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memasang ekspresi bimbangnya saat mengingat satu hal yang selama ini menjadi dinding bagi hubungannya dan Donghae.

"Kau jangan memikirkan hal berat itu dulu _jagiya,_ percayalah padaku, aku pasti bisa mengatasi masalah itu."

"_Jongmal_?" Donghae hanya mampu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Eunhyuk. "Gomawo Hae ah."

"Harusnya kau yang berterimakasih padamu _jagiya_," ucap Donghae sambil kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Donghae berdering, dan dengan berat hati Donghae harus melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk itu, "_Yeobsaeyo_? Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku segera kesana." Donghae menutup sambungannya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku mungkin akan pulang larut, kau jangan menungguku, kau harus istirahan _ne_," ucap donghae sambil mengecup lama kening Eunhyuk dan segera meninggalkan apartemen yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hae, kau mau ke... ma... na..." Perkataan Eunhyuk semakin melemah saat menyadari Donghae tak lagi terlihat dihadapannya, ingin sekali saat ini ia berfikir positif tentang Donghae, namun itu sulit sekali. Setelah cukup lama tertegun dengan tingkah Donghae, Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah dan menghempaskan kasar dirinya pada sofa dan berujung dengan sebuah dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

o0o

Eunhyuk terbagun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela menyapa ramah kulit putih susunya yang indah, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti tadi malam saat Donghae pergi meninggalkannya, "Kau pergi kemana Hae ah?" tanyanya sambil mengambil ponselnya dan coba menghubungi Donghae, namun ia harus membatalkan rencananya saat bel apartemennya berbunyi, dengan antusias sambil berharap Donghae lah yang menekan bel tersebut Eunhyuk berlari ke arah pintu dan segera membukakan pintu itu, namun bukan Donghae yang ia temui, melainkan dua orang _namja_ berbadan gempal, "Siapa kalian? Kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada takut karena melihat wajah beringas dua _namja _tersebut.

"Apa kau yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk?" tanya salah satu _namja_ itu, dan hanya dijawab anggukan kaku oleh Eunhyuk, _namja_ yang tadi bertanya menoleh pada _namja_ lain dan mengangguk penuh arti.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta saat lengannya dikunci dan ditarik paksa oleh dua _namja_ itu, namun hal itu sudah pasti sia-sia mengingat postur tubuhnya yang jauh dari kata kekar.

"Jika kau masih ingin bertemu Lee Donghae kau harus diam." Bentak salah satu _namja_ yang menariknya.

Eunhyuk seketika itu terdiam, ia akhirnya pasrah dibawa kemanapun oleh kedua _namja_ itu, ia berdoa dalam hati supaya Donghae tiba-tiba datang seperti seorang kesatria dan menyelamatkannya, namun sepertinya doanya tidak akan terkabul saat ini karena ia sudah berada di dalam mobil yang entah menuju ke arah mana.

o0o

"Kau?" Eunhyuk mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ryeowook saat dua namja gempal itu memasukan Eunhyuk pada sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dan banyak terdapat beberapa peralatan rias.

"_Ne eonni_ apa kabar?" sapa Ryeowook ramah.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa ke dua orang tadi membawaku ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan aneh itu dan menatap bingung beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu -yang sudah pasti sama sekali tidak ia kenal-.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri _eonni_, sekarang kau diam dan menurut saja _ne_."

"_Andwae_! jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi." Eunhyuk tentu tidak akan mau menurut begitu saja pada Ryeowook sebelum Ryeowook menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja eonni, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Ryeowook segera memberi isyarat pada beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu untuk memulai melakukan tugas mereka.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup sambil memundurkan badannya saat beberapa _yeoja_ berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jika kau menurut kau akan lebih cepat bertemu Hae _oppa, eonni_." Ryeowook pun ikut mendekati Eunhyuk dan segera mengunci pergerakan Eunhyuk.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah pagi itu saat enam orang yeoja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi. Eunhyuk makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, satu persatu pakaiannya mulai dilepaskan oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, meronta pun tidak akan ada hasil, Eunhyuk kalah jumlah ditambah ia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali saat ini. Ia pasrah dan membiarkan para _yeoja_ itu membersihkan dan mengilatkan tiap inchi tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi, bisa dilihat dengan jelas kulit putih susunya semakin terlihat indah setelah diberikan perawatan khusus oleh beberapa orang tadi, ia kemudian didudukan oleh Ryeowook di depan cermin besar dan mulai dirias oleh orang yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang tadi, "Ryeowook ah, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab, ia hanya mampu tersenyum penuh arti pada Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang diberi senyuman nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Kau beruntung eonni karena ikan _pervert_ itu tidak ada disini, jika dia disini pasti dia sudah 'memakan' mu karena ekspresi menggemaskanmu itu." Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat makin kesal -tak memperdulikan ekspresi kualahan orang yang merias wajahnya- karena perkataannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Ryeowook.

"Sekarang kau harus mengenakan ini _eonni_," ucap Ryeowook riang saat Eunhyuk selesai di make up sambil menunjukan sebuah gaun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook beserta 'sesuatu' yang dipeganggya dengan tatapan bingung, "Untuk apa aku harus memakai itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"_Eonni _kalau kau banyak bertanya aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu ikan _pervert_ tersayangmu itu lagi _arrasseo_?"

"_Ya_ Kim Ryeowook!"

Tanpa menunggu protes lagi Ryeowook segera menarik Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam sebuah tirai dan segera mengganti pakaian Eunhyuk. Tak lama kemudian tirai itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik dengan gaun putih, besar, mengembang nan anggun, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun sampai terpana melihat Eunhyuk, tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan dengan setelan tuxedo putih yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak saat melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa seperti orang bodoh, "Hae ah," gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae masih saja terpana, mulutnya menganga lebar melihat penampilan Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah, Eunhyuk memang cantik, namun kali ini di mata Donghae Eunhyuk terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik, gaun putih mengembang yang ternyata adalah sebuah gaun pengantin yang menempel sempurna di badan Eunhyuk membuat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh tuhan hanya untuk Donghae.

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi Eunhyuk segera berlari ke arah Donghae dan memeluk erat Donghae. "_Mianhae, jongmal mianhae_, kau pasti marah padaku kan Hae sampai kau tidak pulang tadi," ucap Eunhyuk sambil mulai terisak.

"_Uljima jagiya_, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Donghae tak menjawab ia lebih memilih mengusap rambut Eunhyuk saat ini untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu.

Ryeowook yang melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu pun mendekat pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dengan lembut ia tarik badan Eunhyuk yang menempel pada Donghae, "_Eonni ah_, kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang _ne_, kau bisa merusak make up-mu dan mengotori jas Hae _oppa_."

Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sepupu Donghae yang terkenal jahil itu, "_Wae_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena hari ini kita akan menikah Hyukkie."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar perkataan Donghae. "K-Kau T-Tidak sedang bercanda kan Hae?"

Donghae menggeleng dan segera meraih tangan Eunhyuk, "_Will you merry me_?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tulus penuh harap.

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk pingsan saat ini, tubuhnya terasa lemas namun batinnya mencoba menguatkannya, ingin sekali ia berteriak untuk menjawab perkataan Donghae namun tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku Hyukkie?"

"Aku mau Hae AKU MAU!" tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Eunhyuk segera memeluk erat Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Donghae lagi, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bahkan ia tidak memikirkan nyonya Lee yang mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan perbuatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ini, yang dipedulikanmya saat ini adalah, ia akan segera menikah dengan Donghae, _namja _yang selama ini ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

Hati Donghae terasa lega ia pun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk tak kalah erat, "_Gomawo jagiya_." Bisiknya.

"_Ya, ya_ sudah cukup kalian bisa meneruskannya nanti bukan, semuanya sudah menunggu," ucap Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki ruang rias itu.

"Apa kau siap _jagiya_?" Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan _eomma_mu Hae ah?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi _ne_, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, _arrasseo?_"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Donghae, sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju altar yang akan menjadi saksi penyatuan janji suci mereka.

o0o

Upacara sakral yang membuat jantung ingin melompat itu akhirnya selesai, raut wajah lega nampak menghiasi Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sulit di percaya jika dua buah cincin dengan simbol yang sama kini tersemat di jari manis Donghae dan Eunhyuk, janji yang selama ini diucapkan Donghae pada Eunhyuk kini menjadi nyata, bayangannya akan kehilangan sosok Donghae seolah lenyap ditelan sebuah kata 'Aku bersedia' yang tadi diucapkan Donghae dengan mantap dan juga penuh keyakinan, tidak ada undangan disana yang ada hanya Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, yang pada hari itu juga menjadi saksi pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Donghae memang sengaja memilih melakukan pernikahan secara sembunyi-sembunyi supaya _eomma_nya tidak _shock_, beruntung Eunhyuk mengerti dan mau menerima keputusan Donghae.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun bergantian memberikan ucapan selamat pada Eunhyuk, "Kalian harus cepat, penerbangannya dua jam lagi bukan?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba mengingatkan Donghae saat melihat jam tangannya.

Eunhyuk kembali dibuat bingung dengan keadaan, ditambah raut muka dari orang-orang yang ada di sana yang terlihat tersenyum jahil kepadanya, "Penerbangan untuk apa?" entah mengapa hatinya mulai gelisah saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja _honey moon noona babo_," ucap Kyuhyun asal yang menghasilkan sebuah jitakan sayang dari tangan seorang Lee Sungmin, "_Appo jagiya_." Rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae untuk mencari tau kebenaran perkataan Kyuhyun dan hanya di jawab anggukan singkat oleh Donghae.

"Sudah cepat kalian ganti baju sana, kalian tidak mau aku dan Wookie yang menggantikan honeymoon kalian kan?" raut wajah Ryeowook kini berubah menjadi merah saat mendengar perkataan Yesung yang mendadak mengeluarkan sinyal bahaya(?).

"Enak saja, aku sudah lama menyiapkan ini semua." Donghae pun segera menarik Eunhyuk dan membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke ruang ganti, diikuti dengan pasangan KyuMin dan YeWook, "Tapi kalian memang harus menyusul kesana untuk menemaniku bertemu investor besok," ucap Donghae sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Tapi Hae, aku belum menyiapkan apapun," sela Eunhyuk saat mereka sampai di ruang ganti, raut wajahnya masih menunjukan tanda bingung saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memusingkan itu Hyukkie, kami sudah mempersapkan semuanya." Sungmin pun menunjukan sebuah koper yang berada di dalam ruangan yang kini sepi itu -yang tentu saja baru ia dan Ryeowook siapkan kemarin atas permintaan Donghae-.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganga dan pasrah mendapati dirinya dipermainkan oleh orang yang dicintainya dan juga beberapa sahabat baiknya itu, ingin sekali ia berteriak dan berguling kesana sini mengingat hari ini otaknya dibuat berfikir keras untuk menebak apa saja yang akan terjadi padanya, dan setelah ini mungkin ia akan kembali diminta menebak oleh Donghae kemana mereka akan pergi _honey moon_.

o0o

"Hae ah kau jahat sekali," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan badannya pada kursi penumpang dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

Donghae yang tadinya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar pesawat melalui jendela kini beralih memperhatikan sosok cantik yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. "_Wae_?" tanya Donghae denngan polosnya.

"Semalam kau tidak pulang, dan baru memunculkan diri dengan memberi kejuan yang membuat jantungku ingin melompat, kau sungguh kejam Hae."

Donghae terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk dan membisikan sesuatu, "Tapi kau suka itu bukan?" tanya Donghae sambil mencolek(?) dagu Eunhyuk, jika saja saat ini pesawat tidak ramai mungkin Donghae sudah _menyerang_ Eunhyuk, tapi sayang situasinya sangat tidak mendukung. XD

"Ne, aku suka." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil bersandar manja pada pundak Donghae, "Kapan kau menyiapkan semua itu _honey_? dan apa benar kita akan ke Macau?"

"_Ne,_ kita memang akan kesana _jagiya, _Ada sebuah tempat yang selalu ingin aku kunjungi denganmu disana, dan hal itu dan juga apa yang terjadi hari ini sudah kupersiapkan jauh sebelum kita bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya," jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tak dipungkiri lagi hatinya saat ini merasa menjadi _yeoja_ yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, "_Jongmal_?" Donghae menganguk dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Eunhyuk. "Mianhaeyo Hae ah," ucap Eunhyuk penuh sesal, ia menyesal karena selama ini telah menekan Donghae, sedangkan ia sendiri tau kalau Donghae sangat mencintainya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Goma-" kata-kata Eunhyuk terputus saat ia kembali merasakan mual dan menutup mulutnya cepat.

"_Gwaenchana jagiya_?" Wajah Donghae mulai terlihat panik saat melihat wajah pucat Eunhyuk.

"_Ne gwaenchana_ Hae ah." Secepat mungkin Eunhyuk menormalkan dirinya supaya Donghae tak lagi mengkhawatirkannya.

Donghae kembali teringat dengan kehamilan Eunhyuk, ia semakin yakin jika saat ini Eunhyuk tengah mengandung anaknya, "_Jagiya_, sesampainya di Macau bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter dulu?"

"Besok saja ne Hae ah, aku ingin istirahat," tolak Eunhyuk lembut sambil membelai pipi Donghae dengan punggung tangannya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk, namun apa boleh buat badannya juga meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan, ia pun menyetujui saran Eunhyuk saat melihat sekilas raut lelah di wajah Eunhyuk.

o0o

Setelah beberapa jam pesawat yang ditumpangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkelana(?) diudara, pesawat tersebut akhirnya mendarat di bandara internasional Macau, tempat yang menjadi tujuan _honeymoon _pasangan pengantin baru itu. Semua penumpang tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera turun dari pesawat dan berangkat menuju hotel yang telah dipesan Donghae.

"Hae ah aku lapar, kita makan dulu ne." pinta Eunhyuk sambil bergelayut manja pada Donghae. Hal itu wajar, karena sejak bangun tidur sampai sekarang jam 4sore waktu setempat, mereka belum makan apapun, hanya beberapa botol air mineral dan oksigen lah yang sedari tadi mengisi perut mereka.

"Ne jagiya, setelah sampai kita langsung makan ne." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Sesampainya mereka di restoran Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera memesan makanan, namun saat makanan itu datang, Donghae tercengang dengan apa yang dipesan Eunhyuk. "_Jagiya_ kenapa kau memesan makanan asam semua?" tanya Donghae heran melihat pesanan Eunhyuk.

"_Mollayo _Hae ah, aku hanya sedang ingin memakannya." Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi Eunhyuk segera mengambil sendoknya dan mulai menghabiskan apa yang ia pesan tadi.

"Sepertinya kau memang hamil _jagiya_." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung saat Donghae dengan seenaknya jidatnya menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya hamil. "Jagiya setelah ini kita ke dokter _ne_?" tawar Donghae yang dijawab gelengan oleh Eunhyuk. "Wae? Aku penasaran, apa kau tidak penasaran?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitas makannya kemudian menatap Donghae, "Aku juga penasaran, tapi apa kau tidak lelah honey?"

Donghae kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang nan berat, tak ia pungkiri, ia juga lelah saat ini, namun rasa penasarannya seolah menghapus rasa lelah itu.

"Kita ke dokter besok saja ne, sekarang buka mulutmu," pinta Eunhyuk sambil mengarahkan sesendok makanan ke arah Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau kau suapi dengan sendok _jagiya_," ucap Donghae sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sendok yang disodorkan Eunhyuk persisi seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah menolak sesendok sayur yang hendak disuapkan padanya, padahal, dalam sendok yang disuapkan Eunhyuk pada Donghae, tak terdapat sedikitpun sayuran disana. XD

"Lalu?"

"Dengan-" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya dan mengusap bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"_Ya_ dasar ikan _pervert_," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian memasukan kedalam mulutnya sendiri sesendok makanan -yang tadinya untuk Donghae- dengan tidak sabar.

"Sekarang aku kan suamimu, jadi aku mau _pervert_ padamu kapanpun tidak ada masalah harusnya," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat mati-matian menah rona merah di wajahnya sambil berharap orang-orang disana tidak ada yang mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

o0o

Kegiatan makan Donghae dan Eunhyuk susah selesai, kini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel mereka, hendak merapikan barang bawaan mereka -terpaksa mereka bawa-, namun yang namanya otak pervert, Donghae sudah pasti tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk 'menganggur' begitu saja, perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang mau membongkar isi kopernya.

"Emmh Hae," Eunhyuk sedikit mengeliat dan sedikit protes saat Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk dan menyapu leher jenjang itu. "Eumh Hae hentikan." pinta Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae mulai meraba dan meremas dadanya pelan.

Donghae mengentikan kegiatannya dan membalik badan Eunhyuk, ia pun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk mulai memerah, "Aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?" dan tepat setelah Donghae mengatakan hal itu, Donghae segera berlari menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, karena ia tau Eunhyuk akan sangat marah jika ia menanyakan satu hal itu.

"_Ya_ Lee Donghae, sampai kapan kau _pe__r__vert _begitu?" teriak Eunhyuk penuh emosi, dan jelas tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

Tak mau membuang waktu lama Eunhyuk segera membongkar isi kopernya untuk ia rapikan, "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan dan menatap horor beberapa helai pakaian dari kopernya yang ternyata adalah _lingerie_. "Lee Sungmin~~~~." geram Eunhyuk sambil mencengkeram _lingerie_ yang ia keluarkan.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera disambut wajah suram Eunhyuk, "_Waeyo jagiya_?" tanyanya penasaran karena melihat wajah suram Eunhyuk.

Bukannya menjwab pertanyaan Donghae, Eunhyuk malah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, membiarkan Donghae berkutat sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Donghae terheran dengan sikap Eunhyuk, jika tidak ada sesuatu yang gawat Eunhyuk tak mungkin mengacuhkan Donghae seperti itu, tapi apa? Perlahan mata Donghae mulai berkelana(?) mencari sesuatu yang menjadi sumber kemarahan Eunhyuk, sampai akhirnya matanya terhenti di koper Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbuka, ia buka koper itu, mata Donghae membulat dan bibirnya reflek menampilkan senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut seringaian mesum saat melihat beberapa _lingerie sexy_ yang disiapkan Sungmin untuk Eunhyuk, "Sepertinya kali ini si gigi kelinci itu benar-benar membantu," gumam Donghae sambil melebarkan seringaian mesum andalannya.

o0o

Sekitar 30 menit Eunhyuk masih berada di kamar mandi dan tidak juga keluar, Donghae yang tadinya berbaring santai di atas ranjang sambil membayangkan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _lingerie sexy_, kini mulai panik, ia berusaha bangkit dan memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk, namun belum sempat ia beranjak dari ranjang pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampilkan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengenakan _lingerie_ berwarna hitam, beruntung _lingerie_ yang disiapkan Sungmin bukan _lingerie ekstrim_ yang transparan sehingga Eunhyuk masih mau menggenakannya.

Lagi-lagi mulut Donghae menganga saat melihat lekukan indah tubuh Eunhyuk yang hanya tertutup di bagian dada hingga seperempat pahanya, tak perlu heran dengan tingkah Donghae, ia memang sudah sering melihat tubuh _naked _Eunhyuk –hanya saat mereka bercinta–, tapi karena ia tidak pernah melihat Eunhyuk memakai _lingerie_ seperti saat ini, ia terpaksa mengeluarkan lagi ekspresi yang menurut Eunhyuk adalah ekspresi orang _babo _itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak sabar karena Donghae tak juga berkedip saat memandangnya.

Donghae tersadar dari ketertegunannya dan segera memberikan Eunhyuk cengiran ikan(?) tanpa dosanya, "Tentu saja melihatmu, memangnya ada hal lain yang lebih menarik dibandingkan kau _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas mendengar bualan Donghae terlebih melihat kedipan nakal Donghae, ia segera berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia sendiri meresa risih dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan saat ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi, yang ada di dalam kopernya hanya lah beberapa _lingerie_ dan juga _dress_ yang tidak cocok digunakan untuk bersantai apa lagi untuk tidur.

"Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu _baby_? Apa itu gara-gara pakaian yang disiapkan Sungmin?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk singkat pada Donghae,"_Wae_? itu bagus, aku suka, kau terlihat makin mempesona dan _sexy_." Bisik Donhhae seductive 'Dan sangat menggairahkan,' lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

Wajah Eunhyuk yang tadinya putih bersih kini berubah menjadi merah merona mendengar bualan suami tampannya itu, "Tapi aku kedinginan Hae," rengek Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Eunhyuk, ia pun menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik Eunhyuk kemudian ia bawa sosok menyerupai malaikat itu kedalam pelukan hangat nan mesranya, "_Jagiya_ aku tau bagaimana cara menghangatkan tubuh."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"Kita bercinta," bisik Donghae _seductive_.

Pipi Eunhyuk makin memerah mendengar ajakan Donghae, "Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Eunhyuk berbasa-basi sambil membelai wajah tampan Donghae, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Aniyo_, aku masih sanggup untuk membuat beberapa ronde denganmu _jagiya_." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ish dasar _pe__r__vert_." Cibir Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Donghae.

"Ayolah _jagiya_, satu ronde saja _ne_," pinta Donghae sambil memasang _puppy eye__s_nya di hadapan Eunhyuk dan menarik dagu Eunhyuk supaya kembali menatapnya, "Lagipula apa kau tidak mau merasakan bagaimana bercinta di malam pertama _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk yang kini sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung rona merahnya, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah satu ronde." Eunhyuk akhirnya naik di atas pangkuan Donghae dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan segera melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dan berpelukan. Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan memulai sesi ciuman ringan sebagai pembukaan acara bercinta mereka malam ini. Lama kelamaan ciuman ringan itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang dalam, menggairahkan, dan ganas(?), hal itu membuat mereka mengeluarkan suara-suara ambigu yang makin membakar nafsu mereka saat ini.

Eumh! Eumph! Keduanya mulai terdengat mengerang nikmat di sela ciuman panas itu, "_Jagiya_ Eumhh bagaimana Eumhh kalau kita bermain dulu," tawar Donghae di sela ciumannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa?"

Donghae segera menghentikan ciuman itu dan menyeringai ke arah Eunhyuk, "Permainan tahan desahan, bagaimana? Siapa yang tidak bisa menahan desahan maupun erangannya maka dia kalah."

"Lalu hukumannya?"

"Jika kau yang kalah, kau harus mem-_blowjob_ku dulu dan kau juga harus ada di atas malam ini, bagaimana?" Donghae mengankat sebelah alisnya untuk mennggu persetujuan Eunhyuk.

"Setuju." Seringaian di wajah Donghae pun nampak makin melebar mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, "Tapi, jika kau yang kalah, kau harus orgasme di luar malam ini, bagaimana?" bisik Eunhyuk seductive.

"Setu-" Donghae memutus perkataannya saat bibirnya diserang dengan ganas oleh Eunhyuk, "Ja-giya, kau cu-rang," ucap Donghae putus-putus sambil menahan desahannya.

Eunhyuk tak menanggapi perkataan Donghae, ia makin ganas melumat bibir Donghae supaya Donghae cepat mendesah dan kalah.

Donghae akui saat ini ia meresa kualahan dengan tingkah Eunhyuk, namun itu hanya berlaku sesaat karena kini Donghae mulai membalas lumatan Eunhyuk sambil menahan kepala Eunhyuk yang bergerak mencari posisi yang tepat untuk membuat Donghae mengeluarkan desahannya. Tak puas sampai di situ, Donghae juga mulai menarik tali lingerie Eunhyuk yang tertaut di pundak Eunhyuk sehingga lingerie yang dikenakan Eunhyuk jatuh.

Eunhyuk menghentikan ciuman itu kemudian menahan lingerienya yang hendak jatuh dan memperlihatkan dada bulatnya pada Donghae. "Kau tau berapa lama aku membenarkan tali ini _honey_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya padaDonghae.

"Setengah jam?" jawab Donghae seenaknya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ini sulit Hae ah!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil kembali menautkan tali lingerienya.

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak memerlukan sehelai benangpun malam ini _jagiya_?" bisik Donghae _seductive_ di sebelah telinga Eunhyuk.

Blush! Lagi, pipi Eunhyuk sudah seperti semangka yang masak saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, biarpun saat ini ia sudah menjadi istri Donghae, dan biarpun Donghae sudah berulang kali melihat tubuhnya Eunhyuk masih saja merasa malu, rasanya sama seperti saat ia diajak Donghae bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bersiaplah _jagiya_, aku tidak akan memberimu ampun malam ini," ucap Donghae sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir merah _charry_ Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," ucap Eunhyuk disela ciumannya sambil melepas kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Donghae dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas nan ganas itu, namun tak juga terdengar desahan maupun erangan dari keduanya, nampaknya mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang mau kalah. Sedikit merasa kesal karena Eunhyuk tak juga mengeluarkan desahannya, tangan Donghae yang melingkar indah di pinggang Eunhyuk kini berpindah di dada Eunhyuk dan mulai meremasnya, Donghae yakin, Eunhyuk tak mampu bertahan jika dadanya diremas dengan kencang oleh Donghae, sama seperti saat ini, dan memang benar, saat ini Eunhyuk terlihat mengeliat di atas pangkuan Donghae dan menghentikan semua serangannya pada bibir Donghae namun ia tak juga mengeluarkan desahannya.

Eunhyuk tak mau kalah saat ini pada Donghae, tangannya mulai ia gerakan untuk meraba tubuh atas Donghae yang polos dan terhenti pada _nipples_ Donghae, ia biarkan bibir dan dadanya diserang oleh Donghae -karena ia tidak bisa melawan dan mengimbangi Donghae-, namun ia tak membiarkan _nipples_ Donghae menganggur, Eunhyuk mulai menarik dan memelintir _nipples_ Donghae berharap Donghae segera mengerang namun hal itu tak juga dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Jujur saat ini Donghae ingin sekali mengerang karena sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat Eunhyuk yang rasanya tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak ingin malam ini orgasme diluar, itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. XD

Merasa sudah tidak ada jalan lain dan tentunya ingin segera mendesah, Donghae merebahkan dirinya dan hal itu otomatis membuat Eunhyuk mengikuti Donghae, hingga saat ini Eunhyuk pun menungging di atas Donghae.

PLAK! Donghae menampar keras _butt_ Eunhyuk dan "Akhh~~" Eunhyuk akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan _sexy_nya dan membuahkan seringaian mesum di wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Kau curang Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kesal sambil mengusap _butt_-nya yang tadi ditampar keras oleh Donghae.

Donghae makin melebarkan seringaian mesumnya kemudian ikut mengusap _butt_ Eunhyuk yang tadi ia tampar, "_Mianhae jagiya_," ucapnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas tangannya yang membelai _butt_ _sexy _istri tercintanya itu.

Eummh! Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan perkataan Donghae, ia sibuk mendesah nikmat karena tangan Donghae saat ini mulai sibuk meremas _butt_nya.

"Bisa mulai hukumanmu sekarang _baby_?" bisik Donghae sambil melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher Eunhyuk.

"Ahh_, Geuraeyo_ Eungh, " jawab Eunhyuk sambil melenguh karena tak hanya _butt_nya yang kini dipermainkan Donghae melainkan lehernya juga tengah di mainkan oleh bibir dan lidah Donghae.

Sebelum Eunhyuk bergerak untuk menjalankan hukumannya, Donghae terlebih dahulu menahan badan Eunhyuk supaya tetap berada di atasnya kemudian melumat bibir Eunhyuk sejenak sambil bangkit dan menyandarkan diri pada kepala ranjang, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ia gerakan tangannya yang bebas untuk benar-benar melepas _lingerie_ yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

Setelah cukup lama kepala mereka bergerak berlawanan arah dengan bibir yang saling menaut dan bergerak secara sinkron(?) Eunhyuk melepas lumatan itu kemudian menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan boxer yang dikenakan Donghae, kini tubuh mereka sama-sama terlihat _full naked_ tanpa adanya sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuh sexy serta kekar itu, Eunhyuk menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya sendiri saat melihat kejantanan Donghae yang sudah menegang sempurna seolah minta 'dimakan' oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun _honey_?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kejantanan Donghae dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Donghae.

"_Jagiya_ Emmh, cepat masukan emmh," pinta Donghae tak sabar merasakan hawa hangat goa Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng ke arah Donghae dan tak menghiraukan sama sekali raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat _horny_ itu, "Karena kau tadi curang aku juga akan menghukummu Hae." Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae namun tangannya tetap memainkan kejantanan Donghae.

"Mulai nakal eoh?" Donghae pun segera menyambar bibir Eunhyuk saat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Eunhyuk tak lagi jauh.

Eumph! Lagi, Eunhyuk mengeluarkan desahannya disela ciumannya dengan Donghae, karena merasakan dadanya diremas oleh Donghae, tanpa sadar tangannya pun meremas kejantanan Donghae dan melakukan _handjob_ pada Donghae.

Eungh! Aumph! Eumph! Kini keduanya terdengar mengerang nikmat disela ciuman itu, Donghae menjeda sejenak ciuman panasnya kemudian menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk dengan telunjuknya, "Masukan jagiya," pinta Donghae sambil memasang puppy eyesnya, berharap supaya Eunhyuk menuruti keinginanya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan minta 'dimakan' rupanya _honey_." Donghae mengangguk sambil menikmati _handjob_ yang masih dilakukan Eunhyuk, mengerti kalau Donghae benar-benar ingin segera 'dimakan' olehnya, Eunhyuk menghentikan _handjob_nya kemudian memposisikan wajahnya tepat di selangkangan Donghae.

Ahh~~ desah Donghae saat akhirnya kejantanannya merasakan hangat dan lembabnya goa Eunhyuk, tak perlu menunggu lama lagi Eunhyuk mulai mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Donghae, "Ahh _like that __baby_," ucap Donghae saat kepala Eunhyuk terlihat naik turun untuk memanjakan kejantanan Donghae yang sudah mengeras dengan ritme sedang, lidah dan juga gigi Eunhyuk pun ikut dimainkan untuk memanjakan Donghae, sedangkan dua tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas _twinsball_ Donghae.

"Ohh _you are the BEST __baby_ uhh," racau Donghae tak jelas menikmati tiap sentuhan bibir Eunhyuk pada kejantanannya. Tak lama kemudian kejantanan Donghae pun mulai berkedut didalam mulut Eunhyuk, "_F__fasstteerr__ baby_ uhh." Eunhyuk menuruti permintaan Donghae, ia percepat gerakannya, dan juga remasannya, "_Jagiya_ ahh aku uhh mau ohh keluar," ucap Donghae sambil bersiap menarik Eunhyuk saat puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya, ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan cairannya di Eunhyuk, namun sepertinya Eunhyuk tak juga mengeluarkan kejantanan Donghae dari dalam mulutnya.

"Hyukkie~~~ aahh." Donghae mencapai puncaknya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairanya di dalam mulut Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk berusaha menelan semua cairan Donghae, namun karena jumlahnya yang sangat banyak, Eunhyuk harus membiarkan cairan Donghae mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk dan mendudukan Eunhyuk diatas pangkuannya, "Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk _seductive_ disertai desahan yang membuat Donghae tidak ingin mengakhiri sesi bercintanya dengan Eunhyuk malam ini.

"_You are __THE BEST __baby_," jawab Donghae tak kalah mendesah sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka kembali menaut dan saling melumat.

Ahh! Eummh! Desahan kembali terdengar dari keduanya saat tangan-tangan mereka kembali menjelajah tubuh pasangannya, tak hanya itu lidah Donghae kini juga telah berada di dalam goa hangat Eunhyuk untuk bertarung di dalam sana.

"Aummh jagiya, kau mulai nakal eumph," desah Donghae tertahan ciuman saat kewanitaan Eunhyuk mulai digesekan pada kejantanan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan kembali menegang. "Jagiya, eumph masukan eumph."

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya juga ingin segera dimasuki oleh Donghae pun menghentikan ciuman mereka, ia angkat sedikit tubuhnya dan memposisikan kewanitaannya pada kejantanan Donghae.

Akhh! Eunhyuk menurunkan badannya perlahan untuk menanam seluruh kejantanan Donghae sambil menahan sedikit rasa sakit akibat benda keras kebanggaan Donghae yang ukuranya big itu, tangannya yang berada di pundak Donghae terlihat mencengkeram kuat pundak kekar itu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, sedangkan Donghae membantu Eunhyuk dengan mendorong kejantanannya supaya lebih cepat tertanam pada Eunhyuk.

Ahh! Desah lega keduanya saat kejantanan Donghae berhasil tertanam pada Eunhyuk.

Tanpa menungu lama lagi Eunhyuk segera menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri sambil mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat, sesaat Donghae hanya menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya karena jarang sekali Eunhyuk berinisiatif tanpa diminta terlebih dulu oleh Donghae, namun tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur, kedua tangan Donghae kini tergerak untuk meremas dada bulat Eunhyuk, dengan cepat Donghae pun menyambar leher Eunhyuk dan menorehkan beberapa tanda disana. Karena gerakan Eunhyuk terlalu pelan dan juga tak segera bertambah kecepatannya, Donghae menghentikan kegiatan meremas dada Eunhyuk, kemudian mencengkeram pinggang Eunhyuk dan membantu Eunhyuk untuk menaik turunkan badannya.

"Ahh Hae!" Desah Eunhyuk saat ia mulai kuwalahan dengan tangan Donghae yang menggerakan tubuhnya drngan cepat, tak hanya itu, panggul Donghae pun kini ikut bergerak untuk menusuk titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk, bahkan dada Eunhyuk pun terlihat dihisap kuat oleh bibir Donghae, tak sedikitpun bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggoda itu dibiarkan terbengkalai(?) oleh Donghae.

Donghae yang merasa gemas sendiri karena tidak juga mencapai titik kenikmatannya segera melingkarkan kaki Eunhyuk pada pinggangnya kemudian mengubah posisi mereka. Kini posisi Eunhyuk berada dibawah Donghae dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di leher Donghae dan juga kaki yang masih melingkar di pinggang Donghae.

Donghae menarik sejenak kejantanannya kemudian menghentakannya kembali ke dalam Eunhyuk.

"AAHHH HAE!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil mencengkeram punggung Donghae saat Donghae menggerakan panggulnya dengan kecepatan penuh, kaki Eunhyuk pun terlihat makin erat melingkar di pinggang Donghae, tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk pun bisa merasakan puncak kenikmatan akan menghampirinya sekaligus merasakan kejantanan Donghae berkedut di dalamnya.

"_Deepe__r_ Hae, _more_," racau Eunhyuk tak jelas, namun tetap saja apapun yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk merupakan sorakan semangat bagi Donghae.

"_Anything for you baby_." Donghae kembali menghujam Eunhyuk sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Eunhyuk untuk membuat beberapa tanda bahwa ia telah melaksanakan malam pertamanya dengan sukses, sedangkan Eunhyuk terdengar kembali mendesah kencang dan terlihat sangat menikmati hal itu meskipun rasa nikmat itu bercampur rasa sakit.

"Hae aku mau," ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae.

"_Together baby_." Donghae pun menggigit dan menghisap kuat _nipple_ Eunhyuk untuk melampiaskan rasa gemas akibat mau orgasme itu.

"HAEEE!" pekik Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dengan satu tusukan mantap yang akurat nan tepat pada titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk.

"HYUKKIEEE!"

Ahh~~ hosh~~ hosh~~ hosh~~ keduanya terlihat menikmati puncak kenikmatan mereka, terbukti dengan terpejamnya mata mereka disertai ekspresi nikmat yang terukir di wajah masing-masing sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan karena lelah.

"_I Love You_," ucap Donghae sambil mengecup bibir merah _cherry_ Eunhyuk yang bengkak akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"_I Love You too_," balas Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

Merasa lelah serta melihat mata Eunhyuk yang sayu dan tak mampu lagi terbuka lebar, Donghae segera menarik selimut dan menutupkannya pada tubuhnya dan Eunhyuk, kemudian merebahan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk, "_Thanks for tonight baby, dreaming me_," ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk dan ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya, bisa ia rasakan Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah di dalam pelukannya, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar dengkuran halus pertanda mereka telah sampai di alam mimpi mereka.

o0o

Keesokan harinya saat merasa dadanya disapa oleh sinar hangat matahari pagi, Donghae mengeliatkan badannya sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk mencari sesuatu(?) yang semalam ia dekap erat, mata Donghae akhirnya terbuka lebar kala menyadari tak ada sesuatu disana, perlahan Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar, namun nihil, yang ia cari tidak ada di dalam sana.

Uweek! (anggap suara mual^^) Donghae segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat saat mendengar suara mual yang ia yakini pelakunya adalah Eunhyuk, dengan cepat Donghae menggenakan bawahannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat, "_Jagiya_ _gwaenchana_?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk dan hal itu membuat Donghae merasa cemas, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Donghae segera memasuki kamar mandi, tanpa memusingkan Eunhyuk yang mungkin akan marah padanya, "_Jagiya_!"

**(TBC)**

* * *

_**Preview next chapter!**_

_"Coba ulangi sekali lagi dok?"  
_

_"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan tiga hal untukku,"  
_

"_Hae ah, aku ingin makan kimchi,"_

"_Disini mana ada kimchi jagiya,"_

"_Aku tidak mau tau Hae, aku mau itu,"_

"_Hae ah, kenapa kau disini? Bukannya tadi kau masuk ke dalam sana?"_

"_Mian tapi aku bukan Lee Donghae,"_

"_Itu mustahil, wajah kalian sangat mirip,"_

"_Aku Lee Donghwa,"_

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi balik lagi, ngos, ngosan hehehe *apa hubungannya*, oke deh, Min Gi mau minta maap dulu kalo chap kemaren terlalu... banget, kayaknya banyak yang kecewa dengan chap kemaren, terbukti dari banyaknya silent reader *Min Gi nangis*, semoga chap ini uda gak mengecewakan ne, *pasang puppy eyes*, okay deh, Min Gi gak mau panjang-panjang lagi, Min Gi mau dengerin suara chingudeul tentang chap 3 ini, bagaimana chingudeul? uda cukup panjangkah? NC-nya hot gak? Min Gi ngerasa gak hot, bener gak sih? terus feelnya di chap ini dapet enggak? Ahh Min Gi frustasi *dilempar ke laut Mokpo*. And... by the way, anyway, busway(?) *ditendang*, adakah yang tau siapa Donghwa disini? Siapa yang bisa nebak hayo? Ntar Min Gi kasih bonus deh (boleh milih sendiri) hehe *ditendang*, Min Gi kasih opsi ya, (1) sodaranya Donghae, (2) hanya orang yang mirip Donghae.

Ya udah deh, pokoknya Min Gi harap Gak ada yang membenci Fic ni terutama para CAST ne! *pasang puppy eyes* Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, Alerters too. see u in chapter 4! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

**NB: mungkin untuk chap depan Min Gi bakal lambreeeet banget updatenya, hehehee ***ketawa setan*

* * *

**Review cooming! ini buat yang belom Min Gi bales pake DM, ^^**

**stella Mc. carney  
**

iya deh maksa dikit gpp, asalkan eonni punya waktu buat update, hehehe, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**Lee Eun Jae**

iya deh, ntar kalo Hyuk ngidam, Min Gi bakal bikin Hae menderita(?) hehehe *ketawa setan*, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, nado saranghae(?) *hug* XDDD

**Haehyukyumin**

Hehehe, tapi sayang ini bukan BL chingu, jadi gak ada fujoshi disini, hehehe *plak*, gomawo uda suka Fic ini ne, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**nvyptr**

aku juga gak suka pairing itu, apa lagi kalo si yeojanya keliatan kegenitan banget, pingin nimpuk rasanya, *apasih?* XD

ne, mereka uda cerai, mari bersorak bareng2, hehehe, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**heeli**

oke, Min Gi dengan senang hati menerima review nya, hehehe, Hae mau apa ya? *pura2 mikir*, hehehe, uda tau kan Hae mau apa? *ditendang*, uya Min Gi juga gak benci Yoona, kok, cuman sedikit kesel aja kalo Yoona nempel2 ama Hae, hehehe *plak*, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**

Butuh bantuan buat nimpukin tu yeoja? Min Gi akan dengan senang hati membantu chingu, hehehehe *plak*, pasti ada kok, karena ni Fic uda terlanjur di rating 'M' hehehe *ketawa nista*, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**Lee Eun In**

jawabannya uda tau kan chingu? Hehehe, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**SazkiaSiwonestELF**

Pasti mereka bersatu, Min Gi juga gak mau ngeliat mereka terbengkalai(?), bisa2 Min Gi yang dibantai HaeHyuk Shipper kalo gak nyatuin mereka. XD

okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**snchofishy**

Hae enngak ninggalin perusahaan kok, Cuma lagi nyiapin sesuatu yang bikin jantung Hyuk copot, hehehe, nah chap ini beneran cerai kan mereka, *jingkrak2* okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**kyukyu**

okai ini uda lanjut gak lama2 banget kan? rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**clouds54**

kok Seogyun? *Mikir keras* hehehe, uda di restuin belum ya? *lirik nyonya Lee yang lagi geleng2* XD

okai ini uda lanjut gak lama kan? rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**KyuLov**

sebenrnya Min Gi disini gak terlalu fokus ama Yoona, sebenernya Min Gi sendiri juga bingung cz Min Gi gak tau mau di gandengin siapa Yoona disini, hehehe *plak*, di chap ini uda gak tersiksa lagi kok, malahan bahagia, *menurut Min Gi* XD

okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**aleaJee**

tenang aja chingu, Min Gi juga gak bakal tega nyiksa Hyuk lama-lama kok, takut di pecat jadi anak, hehehe *apasih?*, ne, di chap ini Hae uda cerai kok, malahan HaeHyuk uda...? seneng kan? Cie cie *apa lagi sih?* digampar. okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**fishkey**

Hehehe, ne mereka uda cerai kok di chap ini, hu'um orang tua emang sulit di bujuk, *digampar*, okay deh, ntar di chap berikutnya mungkin nyonya Lee uda mulai gak percaya ama Yoona, *ups keceplosan* XD

okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

**nannaa**

chap ini mereka belom tau tapi uda ngerasa kalo Hyuk pregnant, okay deh, morning sick ama ngidamnya buat chap depan aja ne, XD *ditendnag*, chap 3 ni emang penyelesaian konflik tapi Min Gi masih punya konflik laen, hehehe *digorok*, okai ini uda lanjut, rev again? gomawo buat semangatnya, *hug*

Okay, biarpun di chap ini tingkat keantusiasannya menurun, (tapi Min Gi tetep HARGAI kok tiap semangat yang masuk lewat kotak review) Min Gi mau tereak lagi buat ngembaliin pesona(?) Fic Min Gi yang satu ini, **GOMAWO NE CHINGUDEUL, MIN GI CINTA KALIAN DAN JUGA URI HYUKKIE AND DONGHAE OPPA. Peluk cium 1,1. Bye~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Jagiya gwaenchana?"_

"_jagiya!"_

* * *

**ALWAYS BE MY BABY**

**Pairing:** HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning:** GS/Genderswitch, Typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure (bahasa maksa, dsb), Adult Content, Out Of Character, Bad Description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre:** Romance, little Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary:** Semua orang dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal, siapa saja mereka?

**Note:**

"..." Talk  
'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who?**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, bulan madu Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan mulus tanpa gangguan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengganggu mereka, semua urusan kantor sudah Donghae serahkan pada Yesung dan Ryeowook, sedangkan ibu Donghae dan Yoona sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa menghubungi Donghae. Waktu satu minggu tersebut adalah saat-saat terindah yang pernah mereka lewati, terlebih saat Donghae mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk telah hamil 2 bulan.

"Apa kau bahagia Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae yang saat ini sedang duduk manis di atas ranjang sambil memeluk mesra Eunhyuk dari belakang. Eunhyuk menoleh sedikit kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. "Aku sangat bahagia, _yeobo_." Senyuman Eunhyuk makin lebar, sebelah tangan Eunhyuk pun tergerak untuk meraih pipi kanan suami tercintanya. Donghae membalas senyuman Eunhyuk kemudian Donghae mencium singkat pipi kanan Eunhyuk. "_Gomawoyo_." Eunhyuk membalik badanya kemudian dengan cepat Eunhyuk merangkul leher Donghae, Eunhyuk mendaratkan bibir _kissable_-nya pada bibir tipis Donghae yang sudah pasti akan mendapatkan respon baik dari bibir Donghae. Kepala mereka terlihat bergerak makin liar kekanan dan kekiri. Tangan Donghae pun mulai bermain di pundak Eunhyuk, berusaha menurunkan_ lingerie_ yang dipakai Eunhyuk. "Emhh! Ahh... Hae... ahh..." Eunhyuk mulai mendesah saat Donghae berusaha menambah tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang sudah menumpuk di pangkal lehernya. Tangan kanan Eunhyuk pun tergerak untuk meremas rambut serta menekan kepala Donghae, sedangkan tangan kiri Eunhyuk tergerak untuk menjelajahi dada sampai tubuh bagian bawah Donghae, dan akhirnya jemari lentik Eunhyuk pun berhenti pada 'sesuatu' yang sudah menggeras di antara pangkal paha Donghae.

"Akhh! Emhh..." Giliran Donghae yang kini memekik—disela kegiatan membuat _kissmark_-nya—saat tangan Eunhyuk berhasil meremas sesuatu yang sudah menegang di balik boxer yang dikenakan Donghae, sejak tadi.

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan,Donghae masih sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam boxer yang dikenakan Donghae. Tangan-tangan mereka yang bebas mulai bergerak untuk melepas pakaian pasangan masing-masing, namun sebelum pakaian mereka terlepas dari tubuh masing-masing, Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka secara sepihak karena mendengar ponsel Donghae berdering. Eunhyuk meminta Donghae supaya mau mengangkat panggilan itu, namun Donghae menolak. "Jangan diperdulikan," ucap Donghae sambil meraih dan berusaha mematikan ponselnya. "Bagaimana jika itu penting?" Eunhyuk menahan tangan Donghae-yang hendak mematikan ponselnya-berusaha membujuk Donghae supaya mau menjawab panggilan masuknya. "Apa ruginya menjawab panggilan itu,_ yeobo_?" Donghae mendengus kesal dan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dalam hati. 'Rugi, karena aku kehilangan waktu bercinta denganmu.' Jika Donghae mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan di hadapan Eunhyuk, bisa dipastikan oleh Donghae bahwa malam ini dirinya benar-benar akan kehilangan kesempatan bercinta dengan Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk tidak akan mentolerir kata-kata kekanakan yang selalu diucapkan Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya. Donghae sendiri sebenarnya heran kenapa dia tidak bosan-bosannya melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Eunhyuk. Namun begitulah Donghae, ia tidak akan mengambil pusing hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Karena Donghae tidak mau berdebat lama dengan istri cantiknya, akhirnya Donghae pun menjawab panggilan itu, tentu saja dengan berat hati. "_Yeobosaeyo_?" sapa Donghae sedikit tidak ramah. "_Hyung_, kau menelpon disaat yang sangat amat teramat tidak tepat," lanjut Donghae melebih-lebihkan keadaan pada orang yang menelponnya—yang ternyata adalah Yesung. Eunhyuk yang masih berada di pangkuan Donghae pun terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi kesal Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak akan bertanya pada Donghae tentang siapa orang yang menelponnya, karena Eunhyuk sudah tau siapa orang yang menelpon suaminya itu. "_MWO_?! Bagaimana mungkin?" Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat Donghae berteriak karena mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Yesung. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan bertanya melalui tatapannya pada Donghae, namun Donghae tidak menjawab. Donghae masih fokus pada tiap kata yang diucapkan Yesung.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menyesal. "Hyukkie, kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran, "_Eomma_ masuk rumah sakit, jantungnya kambuh." Eunhyuk terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar penjelasan Donghae. "Kita harus segera pulang." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Donghae tanpa mengeluarkan protes atau pertanyaan lainnya, karena Eunhyuk juga khawatir dengan keadaan ibu Donghae, nyonya Lee yang kini berstatus sebagai ibu mertuanya.

o0o

Sekitar pukul 5 pagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di bandara Incheon. Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari bandara dengan sedikit tergesa. Mereka menambah kecepatan mereka saat melihat Yesung sudah bersiap didepan bandara untuk menjemput mereka. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung segera memasuki mobil dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit dimana nyonya Lee dirawat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergegas menuju kamar nyonya Lee. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, mereka pun memasuki kamar dan segera mereka dapati pemandangan yang menyesakkan bagi mereka. Hati Donghae seperti tersayat saat melihat nyonya Lee terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat. Perlahan, Donghae berjalan mendekati ranjang nyonya Lee, tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Yoona-yang kebetulan juga berada di dalam kamar rawat nyonya Lee.

Mata Yoona berbinar saat melihat kedatangan Donghae, Yoona segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat menghampiri Donghae, namun ia batalkan karena Yoona melihat Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Donghae. Yoona bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa _yeoja _yang ada di belakang Donghae itu. beberapa saat kemudian Yoona ingat jika ia pernah melihat wajah itu. Yoona ingat _yeoja_ itu adalah _yeoja _yang ada di dalam figura yang ia temukan di dalam laci meja kerja Donghae. Senyuman yang tadi ada di wajah Yoona pun kini menhilang dan berubah menjadi amarah.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" ucap Donghae lirih saat ia berhasil menggenggam tangan lemah nyonya Lee.

"Tck, itu semua karena ulahmu sendiri Lee Donghae!" sahut Yoona penuh emosi. Donghae hanya diam, tak berminat menanggapi sedikitpun perkataan Yoona, meskipun sebenarnya Donghae terkejut dengan keberadaan Yoona. "_Eomma_ jadi seperti ini karena mendengar kabar kau menikah lagi dengan _yeoja_ itu," lanjut Yoona sambil melirik sinis Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berada di samping Donghae. Yoona sangat jelas mengingat wajah Eunhyuk. Yoona sangat yakin bahwa_ yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya itulah yang dinikahi Donghae seminggu yang lalu, yang ia dan nyonya Lee tahu bernama Lee Eunhyuk.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang mengabaikan pernyataan Yoona, Eunhyuk nampak tertunduk mendengar perkataan Yoona, perasaan bersalah pun tiba-tiba saja menghampiri hati Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku Hae_-ah_," Donghae menatap heran Eunhyuk yang kini tengah tertunduk, sebelah tangan Donghae yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menganggkat dagu Eunhyuk supaya tidak lagi tertunduk. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini bukan salahmu, _jagiya_," hibur Donghae.

Tangan Yoona mengepal saat mendengar Donghae berucap lembut pada Eunhyuk, selama Yoona menjadi istri Donghae, tak sekalipun Donghae memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti itu, menatap Yoona dengan tatapan lembut-seperti yang saat ini dilakukan Donghae pada Eunhyuk-tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Donghae, sekalipun itu hanya untuk menyenangkan nyonya Lee. Mau tak mau api cemburu yang sedari tadi berusaha diredam oleh Yoona, tiba-tiba menyeruak. "Padahal memang salah, tapi masih saja dibela, cih," cletuk Yoona kesal.

Donghae hanya melirik Yoona, tanpa berniat sedikitpun menanggapi perkataan Yoona, sedangkan Eunhyuk makin tidak enak hati mendengar perkataan Yoona. Eunhyuk akhirnya melepas tangan Donghae dan keluar ruangan itu dengan perasaan sedih. Donghae hanya bisa menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan penuh penyesalan, sedangkan Yoona nampak tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

o0o

Donghae dan Yoona duduk bersebelahan di hadapan dokter yang menangani nyonya Lee, mereka terlihat serius mendengarkan penjelasan dokter itu. "Coba ulangi sekali lagi dok!" pinta Donghae sedikit tidak sabar. Donghae tau penyakit jantung nyonya Lee memang berbahaya, namun Donghae masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang kondisi kesehatan ibunya barusan.

"Penyakit jantung nyonya Lee semakin parah. Keterkejutan hebat yang dialami nyonya Lee kemarin adalah pemicunya. Jika terlalu sering dikejutkan lagi, mungkin nyonya Lee tidak akan bisa ditolong lagi." Donghae membatu ditempat saat mendengar penjelasan dokter, Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup tanpa nyonya Lee, sosok ibu yang telah membesarkannya itu sudah lebih dari segalanya bagi Donghae. Tidak sanggup, Donghae tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa ibunya, meskipun nyonya Lee suka seenaknya sendiri memaksakan kehendak pada anaknya. Donghae tetaplah menyayangi nyona Lee. Sama seperti Donghae menyayangi Eunhyuk. Bagi Donghae, dua _yeoja _itulah alasan dan tujuan Donghae hidup sampai saat ini.

"Kau lihat kan apa akibat dari perbuatanmu?" Donghae berucap penuh emosi pada Yoona, saat mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan dokter. Yoona hanya tersenyum sinis, tak bermaksud menanggapi perkataan Donghae. Namun, Yoona membenarkan perkataan Donghae dalam hati. Jika saja dia tidak memaksa nyonya Lee untuk membantunya mencari tahu siapa _yeoja _yang digilai oleh Donghae, maka nyonya Lee juga tidak akan mendapatkan fakta bahwa _yeoja_ yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk sudah dinikahi oleh Donghae. "Jika bukan karena kau yang memancing rasa penasarannya, _eomma_ tidak akan mencari tahu apa usaja yang aku lakukan, sampai sejauh ini." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Yoona, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk secepatnya pergi meninggalkan Yoona.

Lagi-lagi Yoona hanya mampu tersenyum sinis saat Donghae menyalahkannya, "Terserserah kau, yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan _yeoja _itu, Lee Donghae."

o0o

Satu minggu telah berlalu, kondisi kesehatan nyonya Lee sudah membaik, nyonya Lee juga sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh dokter, nyonya Lee pun sudah bisa berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Namun sikap nyonya Lee pada Donghae berubah drastis. Nyonya Lee tidak lagi memperhatikan Donghae seperti dulu. Saat Donghae berkunjung ke rumahnya pun nyonya Lee mengabaikan Donghae. Nyonya Lee sebenarnya tidak tega memperlakukan Donghae seperti itu, namun nyonya Lee masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Donghae telah menikah lagi dengan _yeoja_ yang tidak ia kenal.

Malam itu Donghae meluangkan waktunya untuk menjenguk nyonya Lee. Donghae berjalan pelan dan mendudukan dirinya di samping nyonya Lee yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap perapian. "Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil meraih dan menggenggam tangan nyonya Lee.

"Buruk," jawab nyonya Lee datar, namun terasa menyayat bagi Donghae.

"_Eomma_..." lirih Donghae sambil menatap nyonya Lee dengan tatapan sendu.

Semarah apapun nyonya Lee pada Donghae—putra kesayangannya itu, Nyonya Lee tidak akan sanggup melihat Donghae bersedih dan memasang wajah sendu seperti itu, terlebih jika yang membuat Donghae sedih adalah dirinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Hae_-ah_?" Perlahan, nyonya Lee menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak kalah sendu.

"Kenapa kau nekat menceraikan Yoona dan menikah dengan Lee Eunhyuk? _yeoja_ yang tidak _eomma_ kenal itu?" Yoona yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu nampak bersorak dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Lee pada Donghae. Yoona terlihat sangat puas karena nyonya Lee masih berada di pihaknya. "Tega sekali kau menceraikan Yoona yang sedang mengandung anakmu, Hae_-ah_!" Ingin rasanya Donghae berteriak dan membantah keras perkataan nyonya Lee, membantah bahwa yang dikandung oleh Yoona itu bukan anaknya, namun jika Donghae melakukan hal itu sama artinya Donghae memperburuk kondisi nyonya Lee. Donghae mengalah dari amarahnya dan akhirnya pasrah tapi juga tak menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Lee. Donghae memilih mengambilkan obat untuk nyonya Lee, supaya nyonya Lee meminum obat itu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lebih baik _eomma_ minum obat dulu, _ne_?" bujuk Donghae lembut. Diluar dugaan Donghae, nyonya Lee mengalihkan pandangannya dari obat dan segelas air yang dibawakan Donghae dan bersikeras menolak. "_Eomma_ tidak butuh itu!" ucap nyonya Lee tegas.

"Yang _eomma_ butuhkan adalah anak _eomma_. Lee Donghae!" lanjut nyonya Lee sambil melirik Donghae, namun lirikan nyonya Lee perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

"Kemana perginya anak _eomma_, Lee Donghae?" tanya nyonya Lee sendu.

Hati Donghae seperti tersayat saat mendengar pernyataan memilukan nyonya Lee, tak pernah sedikitpun terfikirkan bahwa tindakannya dapat menciptakan sebuah dinding yang bisa merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Donghae meletakkan obat dan segelas air yang tadi ia bawa, Donghae pun berjongkok di hadapan nyonya Lee, "Aku disini _eomma_... aku tidak pergi kemanapun." Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi, tidak lagi menganggapnya ada.

"Tidak! Kau bukan Lee Donghae, anakku adalah anak yang baik, dia selalu menuruti keinginanku, dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku dengan menikahi _yeoja_ tidak baik yang sama sekali tidak _eomma_ kenal asal-usulnya." Donghae merapatkan genggamannya pada nyonya Lee, ingin sekali ia menolak dengan tegas apa yang baru saja dikatakan nyonya Lee, namun lagi-lagi Donghae harus mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat pesan Dokter yang melarang Donghae untuk mengejutkan nyonya Lee.

"Sungguh, dia adalah _yeoja_ yang baik, _eomma_..." Donghae berucap lirih, masih tetap sambil menatap sendu nyonya Lee. "Aku mencintainya _eomma_." Nyonya Lee hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae, nyonya Lee tidak mampu menatap wajah Donghae yang mulai basah karena airmata, terlebih menatap mata Donghae yang penuh dengan permohonan tulus. Ibarat pepatah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, nyonya Lee tidak mungkin meminta Donghae untuk menceraikan Eunhyuk, nyonya sangat yakin jika Donghae tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu. "Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini dengan Lee Eunhyuk itu, yang jelas sampai kapanpun, _eomma _tidak akan pernah merestui pernikahan kalian. Bagi _eomma _satu-satunya menantu _eomma _adalah Yoona, tidak ada yang lain." Donghae tercengang dengan perkataan nyonya Lee, tak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa nyonya Lee akan semarah ini padanya. Donghae pun hanya bisa mematung saat nyonya Lee beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yoona yang masih menyaksikan kejadian itu merasa sangat puas karena nyonya Lee tidak juga luluh dengan usaha Donghae, terlebih Yoona tahu bahwa nyonya Lee tidak akan bisa menerima Eunhyuk sebagai menantunya.

o0o

Eunhyuk nampak serius duduk di hadapan piano klasiknya, mencoba beberapa nada baru yang mungkin bisa ia coba saat berada di bar sungmin. Karena terlalu fokus dengan pianonya, Eunhyuk sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah berada di dalam rumah, bahkan Donghae kini sudah berada di belakang Eunhyuk. Beberapa saat Donghae memang menikmati permainan piano Eunhyuk, terlebih saat Eunhyuk memainkan beberapa nada lembut yang memanjakan telinga, namun Donghae mulai bosan saat Eunhyuk tak juga menyadari keberadaannya. Yah, begitulah sifat Eunhyuk, jika sudah bermain piano, apa saja yang ada di dekatnya pasti terabaikan, seperti Donghae saat ini. Dengan kesal Donghae menjatuhkan kelima jari kirinya sekaligus di atas tuts piano, seketika itu juga Eunhyuk menghentikan permainannya. Donghae tersenyum puas saat wajah Eunhyuk sedikit menunjukkan kemarahan, Donghae sangat yakin sebentar lagi akan ada teriakan yang memekakan telinga dari Eunhyuk sebagai hadiah karena ada orang yang menggangu permainannya. '3, 2, 1.' Donghae menghitung mundur dalam hati dan...

"Eh? Hae_-ah_, kapan kau masuk? aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka." Doenk! Perkiraan Donghae ternyata salah, bukan teriakan kencang nan memekakan telinga yang diterima oleh Donghae, melainkan pertanyaan polos tanpa dosa yang sama sekali tidak terlintas di fikiran Donghae.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, Donghae pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Eunhyuk. "Aku kan menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi," jawab Donghae asal sambil melepaskan kasar dasinya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya kemudian berdiri untuk membantu Donghae melepaskan jas dan dasinya. "Sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan itu? Tidak masuk akal." Eunhyuk berkomentar pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tak ada tanggapan dari Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah tidak begitu kesal lagi pada Eunhyuk, malah Donghae ingin sekali tertawa karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk. Namun, karena sifat jual mahal Donghae dan mengingat besok adalah hari spesial untuk Eunhyuk, otak Donghae pun mendapat sebuah ide jahil untuk mendiamkan Eunhyuk. Samar-samar seringaian pun muncul di wajah Donghae, dan karena Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan dasi Donghae, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa suaminya tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku lapar Hae_-ah_," rengek Eunhyuk setelah ia berhasil melepas dasi Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak makan duluan?" Jawab Donghae datar dan seadanya.

"Aku menunggumu Hae-_ah,_ Kau kemana saja?" tanya Eunhyuk manja, namun tidak mendapat penjelasan dari Donghae. Sesungguhnya Eunhyuk sudah tau kemana Donghae sampai ia pulang terlambat, namun Eunhyuk juga tidak mau membahas hal itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan." Donghae pun menarik Eunhyuk menuju dapur, namun di tengah jalan Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae hingga langkah mereka terhenti. Donghae akhirnya menatap heran Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memasang cengiran manis tanpa dosanya.

"Aku lupa belanja, aku tidak memasak hari ini." Cengiran Eunhyuk makin lebar, sedangkan Donghae hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh sebenarnya tidak ada masalah bagi Donghae jika istrinya itu tidak memasak, namun demi melancarkan rencana untuk mengerjai istri cantiknya itu, Donghae memasang wajah sedih, seolah kecewa karena Eunhyuk tidak memasak untuknya.

"Ayo kita keluar Hae_-ah_, aku ingin jalan-jalan juga." Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Donghae, sma persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan es krim pada ayahnya, dan untuk memperlancar aksinya, Eunhyuk tak lupa memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, supaya Donghae mau menuruti keinginannya . Donghae sedikit heran dengan sikap manja Eunhyuk, jarang sekali atau mungkin bisa dibilang tidak pernah Eunhyuk semanja itu pada Donghae, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk semanja itu, tapi apa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Donghae, hingga akhirnya Donghae sadar, jika yang membuat Eunhyuk lebih manja padanya adalah calon bayinya yang kini masih tertidur nyenyak di dalam perut Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah, ayo makan di luar, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Donghae lembut. Seberapa besar keinginan Donghae untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk malam ini, Donghae pasti akan kalah jika mengingat Eunhyuk tengah hamil.

Mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Aku mau makan yakiniku," jawab Eunhyuk dengan semangat 45.

"Baiklah, _kajja_." Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil jaket mereka dan berangkat untuk mencari kedai yakiniku terdekat.

Eunhyuk menata semua daging di atas panggangan, sambil menunggu daginya matang, Eunhyuk tak henti menatap Donghae secara intens, Eunhyuk merasa sedikit sedih saat menyadari suaminya itu bertambah kurus, beruntung Donghae sibuk dengan _gedget_ canggihnya, hingga Eunhyuk tidak perlu cemas Donghae akan marah ataupun kegeeran(?) karena telah dipandangi seperti itu. Beberapa menit kemudian semua daging yang dipanggang Eunhyuk sudah matang, Eunhyuk pun mengambil satu persatu daging itu dan ia letakkan di satu piring. "Emm... Hae_-ah_, aku tidak jadi ingin makan yakiniku, ini untukmu saja." Eunhyuk meletakkan piringnya di hadapan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae yang baru saja menghentikan aktifitas dengan _gedget_ canggihnya hanya bisa tercengang melihat dua porsi daging yang tadi masih mentah kini sudah matang dan bertumpuk dihadapannya.

"Eh? _Waeyo_?" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. "Jangan bercanda Hyukkie! Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua ini." Eunhyuk mendengus kesal karena Donghae menentangnya. "Pokoknya kau harus habiskan semua itu!" Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangannya sambil menatap tajam Donghae. Seolah memberi perintah mutlak yang harus dipatuhi.

Donghae menelan _saliva_nya dengan susah payah saat melihat Eunhyuk, bukan ekspresi Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae takut, namun perlakuan Eunhyuk setelah ini—jika Donghae menolak memakan semua itu—yang membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri. Dengan berat hati dan berat tangan(?) Donghae pun mulai memakan tumpukan(?) daging yang ada di hadapannya. Ditengah-tengah kegiatan makannya, Donghae menyempatkan untuk menyuapi Eunhyuk. Donghae akui kedai yakiniku yang dipilih Eunhyuk memang berbeda, rasa yakiniku-nya pun memang harus Donghae akui itu yang terbaik, namun tetap saja Donghae tidak akan kuat menghabiskan dua porsi yakiniku itu. Donghae membujuk Eunhyuk dengan _fishy eyes_(?)nya namun Eunhyuk menggeleng, Eunhyuk tak memperdulikan sedikitpun perlakuan Donghae. Eunhyuk merasa tidak lagi ingin memakan yakiniku, meskipun Donghae yang menyuapinya. Entahlah, Eunhyuk juga merasa aneh, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau mengambil pusing hal itu.

"Lalu kau makan apa?" tanya Donghae tidak santai.

"Emm..." Eunhyuk nampak berfikir keras, dan hal itu membuat Donghae makin kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, tanda ia sudah selesai berfikir. "Aku tau!" ucap Eunhyuk lantang, Donghae pun menenggok kanan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada yang terganggu dengan ucapan lantang istrinya yang kadang tidak tau situasi dan kondisi. "Hae_-ah_, aku ingin makan kimchi," lanjut Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu. Donghae membelalakan matanya, saat Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama makanan itu.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk mengangguk manis, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak bercanda. "Eung, Kimchi." Donghae kembali menengok kanan kirinya, kali ini bukan memastikan apakah ada orang yang terganggu dengan kegiatan mereka melainkan mengamati kedai itu. Dan tepat sesuai dugaan Donghae, kedai yang dipilih Eunhyuk itu hanya kedai yakiniku, tidak ada makanan lain. "Disini mana ada kimchi _jagiya_." Eunhyuk ikut mengamati kedai itu dan kembali memberikan Donghae tatapan tajamnya. "Aku tidak mau tau Hae-_ah_, aku mau itu." Eunhyuk bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya, sedangkan Donghae makin heran dengan perubahan sikap Eunhyuk. 'Apakah orang hamil memang sifatnya suka berubah-ubah?' Pikir Donghae heran. "Hyukkie... disini tidak ada kimchi," lirih Donghae sambil memasang mata sendunya berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk supaya melunturkan keinginannya untuk makan kimchi dan juga supaya Eunhyuk mau membantu Donghae menghabiskan yakiniku yang ada di hadapan Donghae. "Aku kan tidak bilang harus di sini, kita bisa cari di tempat lain." Donghae membelalakan matanya, perkataan Eunhyuk barusan sama artinya dengan 'mari kita makan lagi'. GLUP! Lagi-lagi, Donghae menelan _saliva_-nya dengan susah payah mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "Tapi sebelum mencari kimchi kau harus menghabiskan semua itu, _arra_?" Mata Donghae makin terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan istri cantinya itu. Donghae jamin malam ini dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur karena kekenyangan, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi suaminya.

o0o

Donghae berjalan di sebuah taman dengan terus menekuk(?) mukanya. Donghae tak merasa senang sama sekali, meskipun tangan Eunhyuk mengapit mesra lengan kekarnya. Wajah Donghae nampak kesal pada Eunhyuk, bagaimana tidak, setelah menghabiskan dua porsi yakiniku, Donghae masih dipaksa Eunhyuk untuk menghabiskan satu porsi nasi goreng kimchi. Donghae tak mampu menolak dan terpaksa menghabiskan makanan yang dipesan Eunhyuk, karena saat itu Eunhyuk tengah memasang wajah sedih yang siap meneteskan airmata. Dan akhirnya nasip Donghae pun berakhir seperti saat ini, rasanya berat bagi Donghae untuk berjalan karena kekenyangan sedangkan Eunhyuk masih berjalan dengan riang sambil mengapit mesra lengan Donghae.

Eunhyuk jelas tau jika saat ini Donghae mempunyai masalah dengan ruangan di dalam perutnya, Eunhyuk pun merasa bersalah, namun Eunhyuk melakukan hal itu untuk membuat tubuh Donghae kembali seperti dulu. Eunhyuk pun berusaha mengabaikan apa yang dirasakan Donghae saat ini. "Aku kenyang, bagaimana denganmu _yeobo_?" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan seolah memang Eunhyuk tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Donghae. 'Mana mungkin aku tidak kenyang, malam ini aku harus menghabiskan 3 porsi makanan.' Gerutu Donghae dalam hati. Donghae sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menanggapi langsung pertanyaan tidak penting Eunhyuk. Sungguh tidak disangka jika tadi Donghae hanya berpura-pura marah pada Eunhyuk, kali ini Donghae benar-benar kesal pada Eunhyuk.

Sadar jika Donghae benar-benar kesal dengannya, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan cemas. "_Yeobo_, kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Donghae, namun Donghae diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "_Yeobo_..." Eunhyuk masih belum menyerah, Eunhyuk masih berusaaha membuat Donghae mengeluarkan suara merdunya. "Hae_-ah_?" Kali ini Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, supaya Donghae menanggapinya. "Kenapa kau diam?" Eunhyuk akhirnya memasang ekspresi memelasnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Donghae luluh.

"Aku tidak sanggup membuka mulutku," jawab Donghae sambil menurunkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk dari pipinya. Dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. "Kenapa? Apa tadi makanannya terlalu panas? Apa lidahmu tergigit tadi?" Eunhyuk mengejar Donghae dan lagi-lagi menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Donghae. "Tidak semuanya Hyukkie," bantak Donghae sambil kembali melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari pipinya. "Lalu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap heran Donghae. "Tiga porsi makanan, itu yang membuat mulutku susah digerakkan." Hmpft! Eunhyuk dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa keras yang hendak keluar dari bibir manisnya—saat mendengar pernyataan Donghae—namun, semakin ditahan, tawa Eunhyuk pun semakin tidak bisa tertahankan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu Hyukkie!" protes Donghae, namun Eunhyuk tak juga berhenti tertawa geli. "Hyukkie!" Teriak Donghae tidak sabar. Beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk terpaksa harus membuang tawanya karena tidak mau membuat Donghae makin kesal. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku memang sengaja membuatmu makan 3 porsi makanan tadi."

"_MWO_? _Waeyo_?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya di dada Donghae. "Badanmu semakin kurus sejak menikah denganku, aku ingin mengembalikan Donghae-ku yang dulu." Donghae menatap heran Eunhyuk, dalam sehari ini, dua _yeoja_ yang paling penting dalam hidupnya mengatakan Donghae telah berubah, meskipun perubahan yang mereka maksud tidaklah sama. "Sudah dua orang yang hari ini berkata aku berubah." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"_Eomma_ dan kau." Donghae kemudian kembali berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan taman itu. Eunhyuk pun ikut berjalan pelan di samping Donghae. "Hari ini kau terlambat karena mengunjungi _eomma_ rupanya," gumam Eunhyuk yang masih bisa terdengar Donghae. Entahlah apa yang ada di fikiran Eunhyuk, yang jelas Eunhyuk sebenarnya tahu kenapa Donghae telat hari ini. "Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?" tanya Eunhyuk beberapa detik kemudian. "Sudah stabil, _eomma_ juga sudah bisa jalan-jalan saat pagi," jawab Donghae seadanya. "Emm... Apa _eomma_ masih menginginkanmu kembali dengan _yeoja_ itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ragu. Donghae melirik sekilas Eunhyuk kemudian kembali menghadap depan. "Jangan cemas, aku tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk kembali dengannya, kau sendiri sudah tahu kan hatiku untuk siapa?" Eunhyuk menarik pelan tangan Donghae sehingga Donghae harus kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Tapi bagaimana dengan _eomma_? _Eomma_ tidak bisa menerimaku..." ucap Eunhyuk sendu, Eunhyuk memang belum pernah bertatap muka dengan nyonya Lee, sebenarnya Eunhyuk sangat ingin bertemu dengan nyonya Lee, berbicara baik-baik dengan nyonya Lee, namun Eunhyuk tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena Donghae tidak mengijinkan hal itu, dan alasannya karena kesehatan nyonya Lee. "Kita akan meluluhkan hatinya," ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, memohon pada Eunhyuk melalui matanya supaya Eunhyuk mau percaya pada Donghae—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Eunhyuk pun pasrah dan terpaksa mengangguk pelan.

o0o

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.50 pm waktu setempat. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih berada di taman itu, kali ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Sesekali Eunhyuk menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Tidak dipungkiri oleh Eunhyuk bahwa udara malam itu dingin, namun Eunhyuk belum mau beranjak dari tempat itu. "Hyukkie, tanganmu sudah mulai memucat, ayo kita pulang," ajak Donghae saat Donghae meraih dan melihat kedua tangan pucat Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar lagi ya _yeobo_." Donghae menghela nafas berat dan terpaksa mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Eunhyuk.

Tepat saat jam menunjukan pukul 11.59 pm Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama melirik jam tangan masing-masing. Donghae pun akhirnya sadar kenapa Eunhyuk bersikeras tetap berada di taman itu meskipun udaranya dingin. Donghae pun menunggu dengan sabar waktu 60 detik yang akan mengantarnya pada hari sepesial. Tepat pukul 12.00 Donghae berniat mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Eunhyuk, Donghae pun mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Eunhyuk namun Donghae mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ya, Eunhyuk berdoa dalam hati tepat pukul 12.00. Karena kalah cepat, Donghae pun membiarkan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan doanya.

"Happy birthday," ucap Donghae setelah Eunhyuk menyelesaikan doanya. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Donghae. " _Gomawo_ Hae_-ah_," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mesra di pipi Donghae. "Aku kira kau melupakannya," lanjut Eunhyuk. Donghae membalas senyuman Eunhyuk kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Mana mungkin aku lupa _jagiya_," ucap Donghae sambil mencubit hidung Eunhyuk. "Emm... tapi aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukmu Hyukkie..." lanjut Donghae sambil tertunduk. Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengangkat wajah Donghae, "Kau adalah hadiahku, Hae_-ah_, hadiah terindahku." Eunhyuk pun memeluk Donghae keduanya sama-sama merasakan kebahagian malam itu. "Kau tadi berdoa apa?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Banyak." Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dari Donghae dan memamerkan gummy smile terbaiknya pada Donghae. "Apa saja?" tanya Donghae penasaran. "Aku minta supaya kau dan _eomma_ selalu sehat, anak kita lahir dengan selamat, dan kita semua bisa selalu bahagia," jawab Eunhyuk riang, namun sisi lain dirinya menggambarkan bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah tersiksa. 'Aku juga berdoa supaya _eomma_ bisa menerimaku,' batin Eunhyuk sendu.

Donghae menangkup sebelah pipi Eunhyuk sambil membelainya. "Kau baik sekali mau mendoakan _eomma_, padahal ini ulang tahunmu." Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Percayalah, kita pasti bisa meluluhkan hati _eomma_." Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk Donghae, membiarkan keheningan datang dan menemani mereka.

o0o

"Hyukkie, apa benar kau tidak mau apa-apa dariku?" tanya Donghae dalam perjalanan pulang. Eunhyuk nampak berfikir keras, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan nyonya Lee, namun Eunhyuk tidak mau mengatakannya, karena Eunhyuk tau Donghae sudah pasti tidak akan mengabulkan keinginnan Eunhyuk itu. "Cepat katakan apa maumu Hyukkie?!" Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang mendengar desakan Donghae, Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae sebelum mengatakan apa keinginannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan tiga hal untukku." Donghae mengerutkan dahinya dan meminta Eunhyuk segera menyebutkan apa keinginan Eunhyuk. "Pertama aku ingin kau mengucapkan, _I love you_ saat aku bangun tidur. Kedua, kau harus mengatakan _I love you_ sebelum kau makan siang. Dan ketiga, kau harus mengucapkan _I love you_ sebelum kita tidur." Dan Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kencang saat mendengar 3 permintaan konyol istri cantiknya. "Apa kau sanggup mengabulkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit meremehkan. "Tentu saja aku pasti bisa melakukan hal itu, apa tidak ada permintaan lain? Permintaan yang sedikit sulit mungkin. "Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, Donghae memang seperti itu, dia selalu meremehkan apapun, tapi memang 3 permintaan Eunhyuk sama sekali bukan permintaan yang berat, bahkan bisa dibilang konyol. Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang kemudian memasang wajah serius. "Jika aku meminta untuk bertemu dengan _eomma_, apa kau akan mengabulkan itu sekarang juga?" DEG! Mata Donghae membulat saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Donghae bukan tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan Eunhyuk, Donghae memang sudah merencanakan untuk mempertemukan Eunhyuk dengan nyonya Lee, tapi itu bukan sekarang, bukan hari ini. "Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sebentar lagi? Kau tau _eomma_ tidak boleh terlalu sering dikejutkan bukan?" Lagi, Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, 'Lalu sampai kapan Hae-_ah_?' Eunhyuk tidak berniat menanggapi lagi perkataan Donghae, sudah terlalu sering Eunhyuk mendesak Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak mau lagi membebani Donghae dengan perasaanya, Eunhyuk mencoba sabar dengan menerima dengan lapang dada semua cobaan yang diberikan padanya. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk pasrah. Eunhyuk juga tidak ingin membuat penyakit nyonya Lee makin parah.

o0o

Pagi itu, hanya ada suasana sunyi di meja makan apartemen Eunhyuk. Meskipun Donghae sudah menjalankan permintaan Eunhyuk yang pertama—mengucapkan _I love you_ saat Eunhyuk bangun tidur—Eunhyuk tidak berminat mengajak Donghae bicara pagi ini. Eunhyuk memang melayani Donghae dengan baik—seperti biasanya, namun Eunhyuk masih kesal karena ketidak konsistenan Donghae semalam. Donghae sendiri yang meminta Eunhyuk menyebutkan keinginan Eunhyuk, namun Donghae juga yang menolah permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae membuka pembicaraan. Donghae pun terlihat sedikit canggung karena Donghae juga tahu jika saat ini Eunhyuk tengah kesal padanya.

"Aku akan ke supermarket, semua sayuran dan makanan ringan sudah habis," jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Kau harus menungguku kalau ke sana," sahut Donghae santai. Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menatap heran Donghae. "Kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh kemana-mana sendirian," jawab Donghae lagi-lagi dengan nada santai.

"Aigoo Lee Donghae, aku ini bukan anak kecil, aku bisa jaga diri. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kau terlambat," ucap Eunhyuk tegas. Donghae tak mampu lagi membalas perkataan Eunhyuk. Donghae mendengus kesal kemudian menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika saat ini Eunhyuk ingin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Donghae, namun Eunhyuk memilih untuk tertawa di dalam hati, guna menghindari peperangan dengan Donghae.

o0o

Meskipun pagi tadi Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdebat hebat, dan pemenangnya adalah Eunhyuk. Siang hari Donghae tetap menyusul Eunhyuk berbelanja. Selain cemas dengan Eunhyuk, niat Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk berbelanja karena Donghae mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk memberikan hadiah kejutan pada Eunhyuk—yang baru tadi pagi disarankan oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk sedikit kesal karena Donghae menyusulnya berbelanja dan juga menganggap dirinya tidak bisa menjaga diri, namun kekesalan Eunhyuk langsung hilang saat Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke sebuah cafe. Bukan cafe yang besar, namun cukup cantik dengan dengan aksen italia kuno, ditambah alunan musik-musik romantis yang mengalun lembut dalam cafe itu sehingga menimbulkan kesan tersendiri bagi para pengunjung cafe itu. Sangat romantis pikir Eunhyuk senang saat ia memasuki cafe itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemudian memilih duduk di tempat kosong di dekat piano.

"Maukah kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Eunhyuk menatap heran Donghae, tak mengerti dengan apa maksud perkataan suaminya itu, Donghae yang sadar akan kebingungan Eunhyuk segera menunjuk piano dengan dagunya. Eunhyuk pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Donghae dan akhirnya Eunhyuk mengerti apa maksud Donghae.

"Tapi ini kan bukan bar Sungmin," elak Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe yang kebetulan siang itu sedang ramai pengunjung.

"Memang ini bukan bar sepupuku, tapi mulai sekarang, cafe ini milikmu." Eunhyuk tercengang dan reflek berteriak mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Apa? Kau jangan bercanda Lee Donghae!"

Donghae terkekeh melihat keterkejutan Eunhyuk. "Ini hadiah ulangtahunmu, _jagiya_," ucap Donghae sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang paling menawan. "Selamat ulang tahun," lanjut Donghae sambil mengecup singkat pipi Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae_-ah_... ini berlebihan," ucap Eunhyuk terbata. Memang, ide memberikan sebuah cafe pada Eunhyuk sebagai kado ulang tahun memang berlebihan. Salahkan saja Yesung yang pagi-pagi sudah menceritakan pada Donghae bahwa salah satu temannya sedang menjual cafenya, karena mau pindah ke luar negeri. Awalnya Donghae tidak berminat dengan cafe teman Yesung, namun karena Donghae ingat belum memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada Eunhyuk. Terlintaslah beberapa ide di otak Donghae, Yesung dan juga Ryeowook—yang juga ikut andil dalam diskusi pagi itu—yang tentunya bukan hanya ide-ide biasa.

"Cepatlah, mainkan lagu yang biasa kita mainkan," desak Donghae, sambil memasang _puppy eyes_nya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang kemudian dengan canggung Eunhyuk mengangguk pada Donghae.

"Baiklah." Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Eunhyuk berpindah menuju piano itu, Eunhyuk menyamankan posisinya kemudian mulai memainkan lagu yang biasa mereka mainkan saat waktu mereka senggang. Terasa nyaman saat Eunhyuk memainkan sebuah nada romantis dari lagu yang berjudul My Valentine milik Martina Mc. Bridge. Suasana cafe itu nampak lebih hidup, semua pengunjung cafe itu pun mau tak mau terpana akan kemahiran jari Eunhyuk dalam mempermainkan tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya. Tak terkecuali seseorang yang baru saja memasuki cafe itu.

"Ini..." gumam orang itu sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu tempat kosong di sudut ruangan itu.

"Dia... siapa?" Tak hanya permainan Eunhyuk, orang itu pun juga memperhatikan penampilan Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah. Cantik, pikir orang itu, mata orang itu sampai tak berkedip saat melihat Eunhyuk. Mau tak mau dan sadar atau tidak, orang itupun telah terpesona oleh Eunhyuk, bukan karena wajah cantiknya, tetapi kemahirannya dalam bermain piano.

Selesai bermain Eunhyuk mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para pengunjung. Eunhyuk merasa terharu sekaligus malu, baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya dianggap ada, biasanya saat ia selesai bermain di bar Sungmin hanya sebagian orang saja yang menganggapnya ada, sedangkan yang lain sudah pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk pun berjalan cepat mendekati Eunhyuk. "Maaf, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya orang itu. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya hingga bertatap muka dengan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan permainnya. '_OMONA_!' Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main saat melihat orang itu, Eunhyuk mengenal orang itu, sangat mengenalnya malahan. Orang tersebut adalah nyonya, ibu Donghae, yang semalam menjadi topik perdebatannya dengan Donghae. Sungguh, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak membayangkan saat ini, saat dimana ia bertatap muka dengan nyonya Lee. Eunhyuk membatu di tempat, tidak tau harus berkata apa, Eunhyuk bingung dan cemas. Donghae memang benar, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu nyonya Lee.

"Kau mengenalku nona?" Sadar akan respon Eunhyuk yang berlebihan saat melihatnya, nyonya Lee pun tak kuasa untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Eunhyuk sedikit kebingungan, Eunhyuk kira nyonya Lee sudah mengenal dan tau siapa dirinya, tapi nyatanya nyonya Lee menanyakan apa Eunhyuk mengenalnya? Sulit dipercaya, namun itulah kenyataannya. Nyonya Lee mungkin tau nama _yeoja _yang dinikahi Donghae adalah Lee Eunhyuk, namun nyonya Lee tidak mengenali wajah Eunhyuk, karena nyonya Lee hanya mengetahui wajah Eunhyuk dari foto, dan kebetulan foto itu tidak terlalu jelas menggambarkan wajah Eunhyuk.

Entah setan dan angin apa yang telah membisiki telinganya, Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan nyonya Lee tadi. Nyonya Lee tersenyum kemudian mengajak Eunhyuk duduk untuk berbincang sebentar. "Permainanmu sangat bagus, baru kali ini aku mendengarkan langsung permainan seindah itu," puji nyonya Lee. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berterimakasih kepada nyonya Lee. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Eunhyuk kembali bingung saat nyonya Lee mananyakan namanya, Eunhyuk bimbang untuk mengatakan siapa namanya pada nyonya Lee. Disatu sisi, Eunhyuk tidak ingin merusak kesan baiknya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan nyonya Lee, namun Eunhyuk juga tidak ingin mengecewakan nyonya Lee.

Disaat Eunhyuk sibuk dengan pemikirannya, nyonya Lee nampak tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, nyonya Lee sedikit mendesak Eunhyuk dengan menatap intens Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit menarik nafas sebelum menyebutkan namanya. "Na-Namaku, Lee... Lee E... Lee Hyukjae, iya Hyukjae, namaku Lee Hyukjae," ucap Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Nyonya Lee merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Eunhyuk, terlebih saat Eunhyuk tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajahnya. Nyonya Lee tidak curiga sedikitpun tentang nama Eunhyuk, yang nyonya Lee heran adalah, kenapa Eunhyuk selalu menunduk saat ia ajak bicara. Nyonya Lee pun memeriksa dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Apa aku menyeramkan?" tanya nyonya Lee penasaran. Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. " Lantas kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku, anak manis?"

Hati Eunhyuk terenyuh mendengar kata-kata nyonya Lee, hatinya tenang dan senang, saat nyonya Lee bisa akrab dengannya. Tapi disamping semua itu Eunhyuk juga takut, Eunhyuk takut jika nyonya Lee tau siapa dirinya. 'Maafkan aku _eomma,_ Hae-_ah._' Untuk sementara, Eunhyuk membiarkan dirinya membohongi nyonya Lee, namun Eunhyuk juga berjanji jika waktunya sudah tepat, Eunhyuk akan mengatakan kepada nyonya Lee siapa dirinya.

"_Mission 1 completed._" Donghae tersenyum senang saat melihat salah satu dari rencana yang ia susun bersama Yesung tadi pagi telah berjalan dengan baik. Donghae tak berniat menghampiri nyonya Lee dan Eunhyuk, belum saatnya pikir Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae pun diam-diam memasuki salah satu ruangan pribadi yang ada di dalam cafe itu, dan memantau Eunhyuk bersama nyonya Lee dari dalam.

o0o

Siang itu, seorang _namja_ bersurai _platinum blond_ datang mengunjungi cafe Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu sebenarnya tidak biasa mengunjungi sebuah cafe, terlebih sendirian, namun karena rasa penasarannya, _namja_ itu pun nekat mengunjungi cafe yang kini menjadi milik Eunhyuk. Tepat saat _namja_ itu memasuki cafe, dentingan nada indah pun menyambutnya, _namja_ itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada piano klasik, bukan! lebih tepatnya orang yang memainkan piano itu. "Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Wooyoung, permainannya bagus." Gumam _namja_ itu. Tidak dipungkiri oleh _namja _itu jika permainan Eunhyuk memang bagus. _Namja _yang dari tadi masih berdiri karena sibuk terpana dengan permainan Eunhyuk pun nampak tersenyum penuh arti pada Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, yang jelas keinginan untuk mengenal sosok Eunhyuk pun muncul di hati _namja _itu.

Sama seperti kemarin, setelah menyelesaikan permainanya, Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada semua pengunjung dan membungkuk singkat, Eunhyuk kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum yang terus menggembang. Eunhyuk sampai tidak menyadari jika dirinya telah diperhatikan oleh dua orang _namja_ yang terpesona pada dirinya.

_Namja _bersurai _platinum blond _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk, kini mulai berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, namun langkahnya terhentii karena melihat seorang _namja _bersurai _reddish black_ lebih dulu menghampiri dan memeluk mesra Eunhyuk dari belakang, namun _namja blond _itu tidak melihat wajah _namja _yang memeluk Eunhyuk itu. _Namja _bersurai _platinum blond _itu nampak kecewa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba hilang. _Namja _itu berniat pergi dari cafe itu, namun lagi-lagi _namja _itu harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku tidak akan lama," ucap Donghae yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang biasanya digunakan oleh pihak pengelola cafe sebagai ruang pribadi.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Donghae memasuki ruangan itu. Eunhyuk pun memilih duduk dan menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan urusannya. Tanpa disadari oleh Eunhyuk, _namja_ bersurai _platinum blond_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya kini mulai berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. "Permisi," ucap _namja_ itu sopan. Eunhyuk yang merasa diajak bicarapun segera menoleh pada sumber suara. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya _namja_ itu sopan. Eunhyuk bingung harus berkata apa pada _namja_ berambut _platinum blond_ dan berkacamata yang ada dihadapannya. Sadar akan kebingungan Eunhyuk _namja_ itu pun melepaskan kaca matanya. "_OMONA_!" Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat melihat wajah _namja_ itu. Wajah itu sangat ia kenal. "Hae_-ah_ bukankah tadi kau masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Eunhyuk pada _namja_ berambut _platinum blond_ yang ada di hadapannya.

_Namja_ itu nampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. "Maaf..." ucap _namja_ itu sopan, berharap supaya Eunhyuk menjelaskan maksud perkataanya barusan. "Lee Donghae..." ucap Eunhyuk menggantung. _Namja_ yang ada dihadapannya makin bingung dengan situasi itu. "Lee Donghae? Siapa itu?" tanya _namja_ itu penasaran. "Kau, Lee Donghae." _Namja_ itu tercengang sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. "Apanya yang lucu Hae_-ah_? Hentikan jangan mempermainkanku," protes Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu pun segera menghentikan tawanya dan duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk. "_Mianhae_, tapi aku bukan Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu.

Hati Eunhyuk memang berteriak membenarkan perkataan _namja_ itu, namun otaknya masih saja memaksa Eunhyuk mengakui bahwa _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya adalah Lee Donghae suaminya. "Cukup Hae_-ah_, aku tidak mau mendengar bualanmu itu." Tak dipungkiri oleh mata Eunhyuk bahwa wajah yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah suaminya, namun pakaian yang dikenakan _namja_ itu, bukanlah pakaian yang tadi dilenakan Donghae, lagipula jika didengar dengan lebih seksama, suara _namja_ itu terdengar lebih rendah dari pada suara Donghae. "Sepertinya kau salah orang, nona." Eunhyuk berusaha keras membenarkan perkataan _namja_ itu, namun tetap saja Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengelak kemiripan _namja_ itu dengan Donghae. "Jika kau bukan Lee Donghae, lantas kau ini siapa?" Beberapa detik kemudian _namja_ itu baru sadar jika dirinya mirip seseorang, _namja_ itu pun sadar jika dirinya mirip dengan _namja_ yang tadi menghampiri dan memeluk Eunhyuk. "Aku Lee Donghwa," ucap _namja_ itu mantap.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi terkejut dan reflek menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, tidak hanya wajahnya, tapi juga nama _namja_ itu hampir sama dengan nama suaminya. "Apa kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya ragu. Donghwa menggeleng cepat, "Itu mustahil, wajah kalian sangat mirip." Donghwa lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. "Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan seseorang? Bukankah didunia ini memang ada tujuh orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan kota?" Sedetik kemudian suasana berubah menjadi hening, kecanggungan pun perlahan mulai menghampiri Donghwa. "Emm, aku tadi memperhatikan permainanmu, sangat bagus, kau bisa memainkan nada itu dengan baik," puji Donghwa berbasa-basi.

"_Gamsahamnida_," ucap Eunhyuk sambil sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya menunduk.

Donghwa tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya, "Aku adalah pemilik sekolah musik itu, sekolah kami sedang mencari seorang pianis untuk mengajar disana. Jika kau berminat datanglah, kami dengan senang hati akan menyambutmu." Eunhyuk menerima kartu nama itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. "Pikirkan baik-baik, tidak perlu terburu-buru." Donghwa pun berdiri dan siap untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk. "Aku harap kau mau menerima tawaranku ini nona~" Donghwa menggantung kata-katanya karena ia tidak tau harus memanggil Eunhyuk seperti apa. "~maaf, tapi siapa namamu?" tanya Donghwa sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah Eunhyuk. "Panggil saja aku Eunhyuk." Donghwa mengangguk kemudian segera berpamitan pergi.

Eunhyuk kembali duduk saat Donghwa keluar dari cafe itu, saja mengamati kartu nama yang tadi diberikan Donghwa padanya. Eunhyuk sampai mengabaikan Donghae yang kini sudah kembali duduk di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk mendongak menyadari kedatangan Donghae. "Donghwa." Eunhyuk segera menutup rapat mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya adalah Lee Donghae, suaminya. Donghae sedikit heran dengan sikap Eunhyuk, terlebih saat ia mendengar nama Donghwa di sebut. "Donghwa? Siapa dia?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Eunhyuk pun nama yang tadi diberikan Donghwa kepadanya, Eunhyuk kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi, apa kau berminat?" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa saat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. Eunhyuk ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin menerima penawaran itu, namun Eunhyuk tahu jika ia menerimanya, maka waktunya bersama Donghae pasti akan lebih sedikit.

**(TBC)**

* * *

_**Preview next chapter**_

"_Seandainya aku punya anak laki-laki yang lain, aku pasti akan menjodohkannya denganmu."_

"_Eomma tidak habis pikir denganmu."_

"_Maafkan aku eomma, sungguh, bukan maksudku seperti itu."_

"_Jika aku pembohong, lantas kau itu apa?"_

"_Apa dia hamil?"_

"_Eomma kecewa padamu."_

"_Mengecewakan."_

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi balik~ *plak* neomu neomu neomu mianhae updatenya sangat ngaret... kendalanya hanya adalah modem :'(. Okey tanpa banyak saba sabi semoga updatean kali ini gak mengecewakan.

Any way, by the way, bus way, karena kemaren belum sempet jadi sekarang saya ucapkan selanat ulang tahun buat uri Lee Hyukjae. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan makin sukses. Kami semua mendukungmu... ^^.

Daaan buat jawabannya dr teka-teki(?) d chapter 3(yg salah tulis chapter 1 ^^v) adalah "Donghwa hanya orang yg mirip dengan Donghae" ^^

Dan untuk jawaban dari teka-teki(?) d fic Sexy vs Pervert (yang summarynya salah. _.v) 'kenapa Key yang jadi baby nya HaeHyuk' adalah "Karena marganya Donghae Kim, dan karena Minho sudah jadi adeknya Siwon, makanya Taemin juga gk bisa jd baby nya HaeHyuk, maka terpilihlah Key yang mempunyai marga Kim sebagai baby HaeHyuk " hehehehe ^^V *ditendang*

Oke, ini nama2 yang beruntung dan bisa request fic ke Mingi:

**Ancofishy  
Fitri Jewel Hyukkie  
RieHaeHyuk  
Lee Eun In  
Lee Eun Jae  
Nvyptr**

**Sexy vs pervert  
Myhyukkiesmile**

Bisa lewat DM d twit, inbox d fb, atau PM d ffn ini. Okay? ^_~ (Akunnya sudah ada di profil Min Gi)

Akhir kata, thanks a lot for everyone who support this fic, see you in next chapter. Bye~ ^_^/

* * *

**Review coming! ^o^/**

**Guest**  
gomawo chingu... ^^ ini uda lanjut, maaf lama... ._.v

**Ina. Khuzairina  
**iya, ini uda lanjut, maaf lama... ._.v

**123  
**ini uda Min Gi lanjutin, maaf lama banget, banyak kendala... ._.v  
masalah Donghwa siapa sudah tau kan? ^^v  
ne, I Lope u too, hehehe *digampar Khunnie*

**AnggiHaeHyukELF  
**makasih chingu... *hug ^^ ini sudah lanjut, maaf sangat lama... ._.

**Haehyukyumin  
**reviewnya jadi satu ya chingu... ^^v  
hehehe, makasih semangatnya qaqa... ^^  
ini sudah dilanjutkan, maaf sangat lama... ._.

**Ajid kyumin  
**apa ya yg bakal dilakuin eomma Donghae dan Yoona? Setengah dari jawabannya ada di chap ini, hehehe, pasti sudah tau kan... ^^v  
mari kita berdoa agar HaeHyuk selalu bersama dan hidup bahagia, aaamiiin ^^

**Zoldyk  
**thankyou so much, tapi Min Gi minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, banyak banget kendala dalam menyelesaikan dan mempublis fic ini, Min Gi mohon maaf banget... *bow

**XiaoMei96chully  
**gomawo... ^^  
kenapa fic ini GS? Alasannya adalah karena tidak ada feel, hehehe fic ini sebelum di publish udah pernah Min Gi coba bikin Yaoi tapi malah berantakan. Hehehe. Min Gi nulis GS bukan berarti Min Gi enggak suka Yaoi, Min Gi juga reader Yaoi kok, asal HaeHyuk dan cerita yang happy ending, jadi curhat hehehe ^^

**Lee Chan88  
***kasih tisseu  
hehehe, maaf updatenya sangat lama... ._.

**Stella Mc. Carney  
**reaksi eomma Hae lebai deh, hehehe *ditendang*  
ya sudah, ini eon kasih kipas buat dinginan yang panas *tunjuk kompor* XD  
ini sudah lanjut, tapi maaf klo lama banget... ._.

**Nvyptr  
**hehehe, ini sudah dilanjutkan chingu, maaf atas keterlambatannya. ._.v  
tebakan chingu benar, Donghwa emang orang yg hanya mirip sama Donghae.  
silahkan request fic... ^^

**Lee Eun Jae  
**reviewnya Min Gi jadiin satu ya chingu... mianhae... ._.v  
nasib hyuk diluar dugaan, hehehe *ditendang* tebakan chingu benar, Donghwa hanya orang yang mirip Donghae, tapi untuk masalah orang ketiga, kayaknya Min Gi masih harus simpen dulu, sampai waktunya tiba, hehehe *plak*  
btw, silahkan request fic... ^^

**Aya Babykyu  
**mereka menikah tapi cobaan hidup mereka belum berakhir, hehehe *dibakar masa*  
ini sudah lanjut, maaf atas keterlambatannya... ._.

**Lee Eun In  
**heheehe, iya selamat ya mamai Hyuk... semoga anaknya perempuan hehehe *plak  
tebakan chingu benar, Donghwa memang hanya orang yang mirip Donghae. ^^  
silahkan request fic... ^^

**sazkiaSiwonestELF  
**gomawo chingu... *hug ^^  
jangan penasaran lagi ya chingu... itu uda Cuma orang yang mirip Donghae aja kok... ^^  
Donghaenya ttep ada, Cuma mungkin lagi kencan sama Min Gi, hehehe *ditampol*  
ini sudag Min Gi lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi, ne? ^^ maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya... ._.

**RieHaeHyuk  
**Maaf ya reviewnya jadi satu... hehehe, benar, Donghwa emang orang yang cuman mirip sama Donghae, ^^  
silahkan request fic... ^^  
Min Gi dengan senang hati akan membantu chingu untuk mencekek Yoona itu, hihihihihi.  
ini sudah dilanjutin. Maaf kalau sangat lama, kendalanya banyak... ._.v

**Fitri Jewel Hyukkie  
**tenang chingu, masih ada banyak jalan buat mengusir Yoona, tapi pelan2 saja ne? Mingi mau siksa Yoona pelan2. Hehehehe *plak  
huum, Donghwa hanya orang yang mirip sama Donghae. Silahkan request fic... ^^  
maaf atas keterlambatannya,... ._.

**407bubbleblue  
**Min Gi juga ngenvy, tapi sayang gak ada bang Nichkun disini, hehheehe *plak  
emm, Donghwa itu hanya orang yg mirip Donghae... ^^v  
ini sudah dilanjut, tapi maaf klo sangat telat... ._.

**Love haehyuk  
**hehehe, tenang aja chingu... Yoona masih akan bertahan sampai fic ini selesai, hehehe ^^v *dibakar* pokoknya tenang saja, hehehe  
btw, gomawo uda bilang bagus, *hug*

**nanadaLJ137  
**hehehe, apa charanya Yoona itu berlebihan ya? ^^v  
klo realnya Donghwa emang adeknya Donghae, tapi disini bukan, Donghwa hanya orang yg mirip sama Donghae. ^^v  
iya, itu Hyuk emang beneran hamil kok. ^^v  
ini sudah lanjut, tapi maaf banget klo lama... ._.v

**KyuLov  
**pasti direstuin kok sma nyonya Lee, tapi gak tau di chap berapa, hehehe ^^v  
ini sudah lanjut, mohon maaf klo sangat lama... ._.v

**Indahpus96  
**hahaha, iya Hyuk bakal punya baby... kira2 namja ato yeoja ya? Hihihi *plak  
ini sudah lanjut, maaf jika terlalu lama updatenya... ._.v

**Heeli  
**gomawo chingu... ^^  
huum, tapi Donghwa Cuma sebagai orang yg mirip sama Donghae aja... ^^  
ini sudah lanjut, maaf klo terlalu lama updatenya... ._.

**Nurul p. Putri  
**hehehe, *kasih air es* ^^  
Emm, Donghwa hanya orang yang mirip dengan Donghae... ._.v  
emm, apa chara Yoona terlalu berlebihan?

**Aleajee  
**hehehe, iya emang biasanya jadi sodara, tapi disini Min Gi jadiin orang lain. ^^v  
hahaha, iya, kayaknya Min Gi keterlaluan, padahal niatnya mau bikin yang lebih sedih, haduuh tapi gak jadi deh, Min Gi takut kena bantai kalo terlalu nyiksa Hyuknya... ._.  
oke, ide diterima, nanti Min Gi buat Hae menderita gara2 ngidam. Hehehe  
hahaha, gpp lg, malah seneng klo ada yang kasih banyak masukan, bikin Min Gi makin semangat. ^^  
gomawo semangantnya ya Jee. ^^  
annyeong...

**Ancofishy  
**emm, Donghwa bukan bagian dari rencana nyona Lee dan Yoona sih, tapi emang Donghwa itu orang lain. ^^  
iyah, nanti sabar dulu ya, rahasia Yoona mungkin masih agak lama terbongkatnya. Yoonanya masih betah di fic ini, heheehe ^^v *dibakar masa*  
oiya, karena tebakannya benar, maka silahkan request fic ke Min Gi... ^^

**NaeKyu  
**hehehehe, apa Min Gi keterlaluan bikin chara Yoona yg kayak gitu? ^^V  
imainasi Min Gi lagi liar, jadi lagi pengen yang rumit2. Hehehe  
sebenarnya kasihan juga sama Yoona, tapi ya mau gimana lg... tuntutan fic, hehehe *dibakar

**Nyukunyuk  
**biar masih dapet warisan dia, kan klo di cerai uda gk dapet, hhehehehe *plak  
tenang chingu... Hyuk enggak apa-apa kok... *makan pisang* ^^  
emm, Donghwa cuman orang yg mirip Donghae aja ternyata... XD  
gomawo semangatnya... hehehe, ini uda lanjut, tapi maaf lama banget.. ._.v

**Fishkey  
**hahaha, hyuk kan emang sekseh dari dulu jangankan pke baju begituan, pake baju biasa aja seksehnya keliatan, dan sudah pasti Donghae suka itu... hihihi *plak  
tenang chingu... bukan Hyuk kok yang kenapa2. Hehehe  
ini sudah lanjut. Maaf kalo sangat lama... ._.v  
gomawo buat semangatnya ya... *hug

**Kyukyu  
**tenang aja chingu, mungkin gak lama lg diusirnya, hehehe ^^v  
ini udah update, maaf gak bisa sekilat yang diharapkan... ._.v

**Ancovy  
**ini... *kasih air  
I Love U too... Eh? Hehehe *plak

**GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL, MIN GI CINTA KALIAN DAN JUGA URI HYUKKIE AND DONGHAE OPPA. Peluk cium 1,1. Bye~~~~**


End file.
